Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Team Adventure!
by Pokepal Karai Natsume
Summary: Tem, Lara, and Jones all lived normal lives until the day they woke up as Pokemon. Now they join their new friend, Pikachu, along with the most famous Rescue and Exploration Teams around to save their new world from ruin!
1. Beginning of a new Adventure!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but if I did happen to own it….**

**Gym Leader Gardenia: Uh oh. **

**Officer Jenny: Should I get the handcuffs?**

**Me: Hey, I said if I did own it, I didn't say I did. Although, if I happened to then….**

**Gym Leader Sabrina: THEN I WOULD RULE THE WORLD! **

**Me: Uh….whatever. Um, you aren't in my story. Neither is Jenny, or Gardenia. What are you doing here?**

**All: We don't know. We just wanted to have a random thing to say in the disclaimer.**

**Me: Oh. **

_**Hi. Well, I gotta say, this story kind of came to me when I beat PMD 2 for the second time. My character was Pikachu, and partner was Piplup. After beating the game, I found the Wonder Mail codes for the legendary treasures. Upon getting the one known as grass coronet, a Mew joined my team. Then, I recruited Uxie. Those four were my main team, and they got to pretty high levels before I got bored and restarted again. Pikachu and Piplup were over level 90. Uxie and Mew were in the high 80's. Anywho, I've been rambling. Time to get on with the story!**_

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Adventure!

Chapter 1-Start of an Adventure!

It's a nice day outside. You can hear the wind blow gently against the trees of the forest. Grass Pokemon are taking naps in the sun. All is peaceful, until…….everything starts to shake! A huge hole opens up in the ground, causing countless Pokemon to fall in, unable to get out. They cry for help, but are heard by no one. Later, a Pikachu passing by can hear their cries for help. It quickly races into a nearby town, to alert a rescue team.

"Come on!," Tem said. "I won! You gotta trade me the Celebi now!" He and two of his friends, Lara and Jones were outside. Tem and Lara playing with their Pokemon video games, and Jones standing off to the side reading a car manual.

"You cheated! Lara said. "How could you beat a Pokemon master like me?"

"Hey!," Jones said, turning his attention away from the manual. "If yall like Pokemon so much, why don't you just go catch you some real ones?"

"Well," Lara explained. "See all these legendary one's I got in the game? It'd be waaay too hard to find one in the wild."

"Not if ya really tried!," Jones insisted, looking back to his manual on how to assemble certain types of cars.

"Oh yeah?," Tem asked. "Then why don't you have any Pokemon?"

"Cause!," Jones said, turning away from them. "I got my cars, that's all I need."

"Whatever!," Laura said. "You wanna be a trainer as bad as we do. You just have the same problem, with school and all, it's hard to travel around like that."

"Yeah," Jones sighed. "I guess trainen' Pokemon could be kinda cool. But still, I like my cars better!"

"Whatever!," Tem and Lara said in unison.

"Well," Lara said. " I better get going. Meet back here tomorrow?"

"Agreed," Tem and Jones said. Once Lara had left their secret hideaway behind a secluded patch of bushes near the town's library, Jones closed his manual and looked toward the setting sun.

"Well," He said to Tem, "I'd better head too!" With that, he too walked toward his home. Tem then decided to leave too. Although, somewhat disappointed about not getting that Celebi in the video game. As he walked, he looked around. Various flying Pokemon were sitting on telephone wires watching the sunset. It was odd, but the flying Pokemon were always around at sunset.

He then looked toward the ground as he walked. He'd wanted to be a Pokemon trainer for so long. To go on adventures! Face real danger! Make a difference for people and Pokemon everywhere, like some of the trainers he'd been hearing about on the news lately. But, he could never do anything like that. He wasn't as special a person as that Ash Ketchum kid. No one ever interviewed him, but Ash was on the news every other week. For sending Team Rocket flying, or saving the world.

Tem wished he could be heroic like that. And, he knew his two friends felt the same way. He and Lara dealt with it by playing with virtual Pokemon in the games. Jones, he dealt in his own way, by studying cars. But they all knew they could never be much more than they were. That night though, they were all about to find, they couldn't be more wrong…..

"It's okay….," A voice from somewhere said. " I just want to know more about you." Her voice was calm, soothing even. This was some kind of dream though. Tem knew it. He'd gone to sleep a few hours after he'd got home, and this was by far the most….well….he couldn't exactly describe it as odd. The voice then began to ask him several questions about himself. Instantly trusting the voice, he answered them.

"Wait," Lara cried, unaware that this was a dream. "Who are you?!!"

"My name is unimportant now. You can trust me," A calm voice said.

"But," Lara said. "You look like a Pokemon! Pokemon can't talk! What are you?!!" Lara was seriously panicked. She had fallen asleep a few hours later than Tem, and she wasn't going to trust this mysterious voice as easily as he did.

"You are right," The voice said. "I am a Pokemon. Are you scared of Pokemon?"

"No!" Lara said. "I'm not scared of them……..just, I've never seen one talk before!"

"It's okay. I'm just here to learn more about you. The only way your destiny can be fulfilled, is if I know more about you."

"Destiny?" Lara asked. "What destiny?"

"Answer my questions, and you will learn."

"Fine!," Lara said uncertainly. She too answered the questions, and as she talked to the mysterious Pokemon, she began to trust it more.

"So, why are you here?," Jones asked. He was completely aware that he was having some sort of odd dream, and someone was talking to him.

"I just want to know more about you," The calm voice said to him. "Will you answer a few questions?"

"Sure," Jones said. Not that he trusted the voice, not that he didn't. He just figured that since this was a dream, none of it really mattered. So, he answered the questions. They seemed normal enough, although some were kinda weird. One she asked Jones was, what do you like to do on summer vacation? Another, if you saw a lady dripping wet in a graveyard at night, what would you do? Some of the questions seemed to be about him, others were about what he would do in certain situations.

Still, thinking that none of it really mattered, he answered the questions without asking why they were so weird.

The next morning, in a world of only Pokemon, the Pikachu who went for help the day before went back to that forest to see if the rescue team had gotten to everyone. When he reached the fissure in the ground, he noticed three Pokemon sleeping in front of it. _Is that the rescue team?_, he wondered to himself. _Hey! They're kinda close to the fissure! What if they fall in?!! I better get'em up!_

The Pikachu ran over to them, and began to shake one of them. "Hey! Get up!"

"Wha…?" The Pokemon asked. "Want……Celebi…."

"Celebi?" Pikachu asked, surprised that anyone in the area of Pokemon Square and Treasure Town knew who he was. "Hey! You know him? Are you the rescue team?"

"Huh?" The Pokemon asked, still asleep, but realizing he was being spoken to.

"GET UP!," Pikachu yelled, becoming irritated. This guy sure slept hard for a Treeko. The Pikachu had a Treeko for a friend once, and that guy could get up before sunrise, and probably run a triathlon without going to sleep. Then, he could go on his daily rescue missions. That Treeko was in Pokemon Square's Rescue Team Federation.

"What ya want?!," The sleeping Treeko asked lazily. "I sleepin!"

"Okay!," Pikachu said. "I'll make this simple. EITHER YOU GET UP OR I'M GONNA SHOCK YOU!"

"What do you want!," The Treeko asked, jumping up. "I was asleep!" Then, he seemed to realize he was talking to a Pikachu. "Wait, did you just say something to me?"

"Yeah!," The Pikachu said. "I'm Pikachu! Are you the rescue team I sent for yesterday?" The Treeko backed away.

"You talked to me!," He said, panicked.

"Of course I did!," Pikachu said. " Am I supposed to use sign language or something? And, what about those other two? Are they alright?!!" Forgetting about the Treeko, Pikachu ran over to the other two Pokemon. A Squirtle, and a Charmander.

"Um….," The Treeko said. "Pikachu, how do you know how to talk?" Pikachu had begun to shake the Squirtle, but then stopped and turned to the Treeko.

"What is wrong with you?!!," Pikachu demanded. "Did you hear some story that Pikachu don't have vocal cords or something? Am I supposed to be unable to speak? Why do you keep on asking about how I can talk?!!"

"No!," The Treeko said. "I mean, um….I'm human, alright. To humans, when Pokemon talk, they only say their name."

Pikachu twitched its ears in a curious way. "Did you say you were human? That's crazy. And you know, it'd be really stupid for me to walk around talking to everyone by saying 'Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu!'! How can anyone understand that?!!"

"But," The Treeko said. "It's true!"

"Whatever," Pikachu said. "Could ya help me here? I'll wake up the Squirtle. You go get that Charmander up. Oh yeah. Do you have a special name or anything like that, you know, besides just, Treeko?"

"What do you mean by that?!!," The Treeko asked, sounding offended. "I'm not a Treeko! I'm a human, and if you couldn't tell that, you must be blind!"

Pikachu twitched its ears again. "You don't' look like a human!" The Treeko looked himself over, beginning to feel panic come over him again. It was true! He had become a Treeko! But, the odd thing was, he had no clue how!

"Ya gotta believe me!," He said to Pikachu. " I am human! Or, I was anyway! Somehow, I've become a Pokemon!"

Pikachu stared at him for a moment. "Whatever. Like I said, name?"

The Treeko sighed. Pikachu didn't believe a word he said. "My name is Tem, and like I tell you, I'm human!"

"Yeah right," Pikachu said sarcastically. "Just help me would ya? Wake up the Charmander!"

"Fine.," Tem said. He walked over to the Charmander, while Pikachu began to shake the Squirtle again. He tried shaking the Charmander awake, while wondering what had happened. He vaguely remembered having a dream. Peaceful, calming, and then……..then what?

"You keep shaking me, and I'm going to hit you upside the head!," The female Charmander spoke, eyes still closed. Tem recognized the voice.

"Lara!," He said. The Charmander quickly sat up, noticing a Treeko staring at her. "You're Lara?"

"Yeah!," Lara said. "Wait a second! Tem? You're a Treeko? What happened to you?!"

"I don't know!," Tem said. "How'd you become a Charmander?!"

" WHAT!," Lara asked, jumping up. She looked around, and noticed he was right. She was a Charmander.

" How'd this happen? Am I still sleeping?!!" Lara started to hit herself.

" Stop that!," Tem said. " You're awake!"

" Yeah," Lara said, stopping after she almost bruised herself. " I think I am." She rubbed the side of her head she'd hit. " That hurt." Pikachu had stopped trying to awaken Squirtle, and stared at them.

" Are you two alright?," Pikachu asked. " Cause, if you guys need a doctor, Dr. Meditite was just hired in Treasure Town, and that's about the same distance Pokemon Square is from here."

" Tem!," Lara said, jumping back closer to the fissure in the ground. " That Pikachu talked!"

" WHAT IS IT WITH YOU TWO!?!!," Pikachu asked, becoming angry that they were so surprised to see a Pikachu talking. " Do you have something against Pikachu or something?!! Cause, I can talk, alright! All the Pokemon around here can talk. I don't care what crazy stories you heard about Pokemon in these parts being mute or something, but they're not true!" Then, Pikachu ignored them again, and went back to trying to wake up the Squirtle.

" Hey," Lara said to Tem. " You got any idea what happened? I can't seem to remember anything much. Just, there was this dream. And, this Pokemon was talking to me. And…….I don't' know."

" You too?," Tem asked. " I had a dream like that too! And, then…..I don't know what happened next either."

" Leave me alone!," The Squirtle said in response to Pikachu shaking it vigorously. " It ain't late enough to wake up yet!"

" That's Jones!," Lara said. " That's his voice!"

" Yeah!," Tem agreed. The walked over to the Squirtle. " Jones! Get up!"

" What?," Jones asked. " Tem? Why are you here? I'm asleep! You don't come over when I'm sleepin! You know that!"

" Open your eyes," Tem said. " Look around."

" Do I have to?!," Jones asked.

" You ought to," Tem said.

" OH FINE!," Jones said stubbornly, then standing up and rubbing his eyes. He looked around. " HEY! WHERE AM I?!!"

" It's alright!," Pikachu said quickly. " You're in the forest between Pokemon Square, and Treasure Town."

" WHERE?!!," Jones asked. " I ain't never heard of them places in my life! AND HEY! DID THAT PIKACHU TALK TO ME JUST NOW?!!"

" YES!," Pikachu yelled loudly. " I CAN TALK! I CAN TALK! I CAN TALK!" Pikachu got odd stares not only from Lara and Tem, but from all of the other Pokemon in the forest as well. " UNDERSTAND IT! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS! PIKACHU'S CAN TALK! WE ARE NOT MUTE! WE CAN SPEAK!"

" HEY!," Jones said looking around. " Where's Tem?!"

" Right here!," Tem said.

" WHAT!," Jones asked. Then, he couldn't help laughing. " You're a Treeko now? What'd ya do, eat some mutating Pokemon food or something?"

" Very funny," Tem said. " I don't know what happened."

" Yeah!," Lara said. " I don't either. But, look at you! You're a Squirtle if you haven't realized it by now!"

" Wha?," Jones looked at himself. " AAAAH! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!!"

" We don't know!," Tem and Lara said. Pikachu just stared at him, twitching his right ear. He couldn't understand it. They seemed panicked. These Pokemon couldn't be the rescue team. But, who were they? They acted so strange. All he knew about them, were their names. The Treeko had introduced himself, but he'd heard him calling the Charmander Lara and the Squirtle Jones. What weird names for Pokemon.

" Calm down you guys!," Pikachu said. " What's wrong? You're acting so strange!"

" That's because we're human!," All three of them said.

" Okay," Pikachu said. " Maybe you otta go to Treasure town. Dr. Meditite works closely with the Psychologist, Dr. Abra. Maybe you should go see him if you've got problems or something. You aren't human! You three are Pokemon! Can't you tell?"

" We used to be human!," Tem said. " Something happened, and we became Pokemon!" Pikachu didn't quite know what to make of that. It didn't sound possible. But, what if it was? And, maybe it wasn't right to say these three were crazy before trying to get to know them a bit more.

" HEEEY!," Suddenly, a grass type turtle like Pokemon called Turtwig came running up to the four. It was more of a fast walk than a run, since Turtwig can't exactly run. " Something weird's going on!"

" What is it Turtwig?," Pikachu asked.

" You know that fissure that opened up?"

" Yeah," Pikachu said.

" Well," Turtwig said. " You won't believe this, but there's an abandoned old mansion down there!"

" WHAT?!," Pikachu asked in surprise. " An underground mansion?!! Where'd it come from?!!"

" Well," Turtwig said. " Alakazam of the rescue team A.C.T. that came through last night thinks that it was brought here from another dimension by a ghost type Pokemon!"

" WOW!," Pikachu said. " That's weird. But, why tell me about it?"

" Well," Turtwig said. " I would go get a rescue team, but you guys seem available. Listen, I hear that a Pokemon that fell into the fissure went into the mansion last night, but didn't come out! He may be lost in there! Could you guys go see? I don't wanna bring out a rescue team if this is a prank and no one's there."

" Okay then," Pikachu said. " I'll go." He turned to the other three. " Do you wanna come or not?" They looked at each other.

" Well," Tem said. " We've got nothing better to do."

" Yeah!," Jones agreed. " Geez! I don't even know my way around this place!"

" Okay," Lara said. " I'll come. Although, I don't really favor going into potentially haunted houses."

" It'll be fine!," Pikachu said as Turtwig walked off. " Let's go! You guys, jump into the fissure behind you!"

The three looked down into the fissure. They couldn't see the bottom. " You're kidding!," Lara said. " We could break a bone jumping down there!"

" Well," Pikachu said. " Some Pokemon fell in yesterday. As far as I know, none of them broke a bone on the way down. Let's go!," He said, jumping into the fissure.

" Should we really follow him?," Jones asked.

" What else could we do?," Tem asked him. " We don't know our way around here. Or, why we became Pokemon. This guy knows his way around. Maybe if we stick with him, we can figure out how we turned into Pokemon!"

"Sounds good to me!," Lara said jumping into the fissure. Tem followed her. Jones hesitated a bit. He looked around, then, decided maybe following them would be best. He too jumped in. Surprisingly, when Jones hit the bottom, he landed on his feet. He looked around to see that the others were waiting ahead. He walked over to them, and they walked on.

_That's it for chapter 1! So, did you find it interesting? A few reviews would be nice, you know, just to tell me if you like the story so far or not. Sorry for rambling on so much at the beginning, but the whole Pikachu/Piplup thing is going to be significant later in the story, so I thought I'd mention something about that now. _


	2. Rescue Mission!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but if I did…….OH NO! Gym Leader Sabrina would TAKE OVER THE WORLD! (Readers: WHAT?!!) Me: (Laughs) **

_Well, here's our next exciting chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to review!_

Chapter 2-Recue Mission!

Despite the fact that they couldn't see the bottom of the fissure when at the top, it was bright enough to see where they were going. The only way to go was straight. So, straight they went. Ahead was a green, spider Pokemon called Spinarak. It was sleeping.

" Careful!," Pikachu warned. " The Spinarak around here are very irritable. Don't wake it up!"

" Okay," All of them whispered. The spider was blocking their way, so Pikachu stepped over it. Tem and Lara did the same. Jones was looking behind for some reason. He thought he had heard something. Not seeing where he was going, he tripped over the Spinarak. It sprang to its eight legs and spit silk at Jones. It was using a String Shot attack. Jones jumped out of the way.

" HELP!," Jones called to the others who were going ahead. Pikachu turned around.

" I told you not to wake it up!," Pikachu said as he and the others rushed over to help Jones.

" What do we do?," Jones asked.

" That's a dumb question!," Pikachu said. " We fight it!"

" How?," Tem asked. " We told you! We're human! We don't know how to attack!,"

" Well figure it out!," Pikachu said as he dodged a sharp poisonous thorn that Spinarak shot at him. Jones was backing away from the spider Pokemon when he had an idea. He pulled his head, arms, legs, and tail inside his shell, as not to be harmed by attack.

" Hey!," Lara yelled. " Jones, that's cheating! You did this! Get out here and fight!"

" Nope!," Jones called. " It's safer inside the turtle shell!"

" Coward!," Tem said jumping forward and hitting the Spinarak on the head with his fist. Spinarak jumped back, letting out a yelp of pain. Then, it fired several Poison points at Tem, who jumped out of the way. From behind, Lara began to scratch at the spider, leaving red marks all over it's back. Spinarak turned to attack it's attacker, but the attacker had ran around Spinarak to confuse it.

" Stand back!," Pikachu said to the others. They did as instructed to. Except from Jones, who was still hiding inside his shell. Electricity built up on the red sacs on Pikachu's cheeks. Then, he formed that into a Thundershock attack that hit Spinarak directly.

" AAAAAH!," Spinarak screamed. It scurried up the side wall of the fissure and out to safety at the top.

" Okay," Pikachu said. " Let's get going. He walked over to Jones and knocked on his shell. " You can come out now, it's over!"

" Okay!," Jones said, coming out. " It's dark in there!"

" Whatever!," Pikachu said. " We gotta keep going. If you guys see anymore Spinarak sleeping here, avoid them!"

" Okay!," All three said. Lara and Tem looked back at Jones.

" Fine!," Jones said. " I'll be more careful!"

" Good!," Pikachu said. " Can we go now?!"

" Yeah!," All three said. The continued on the straight path. Upon reaching the end of it, they did come to an eerie looking mansion. The windows were broken, the roof was full of holes, the stone steps were cracked and chipped in several places, and the door was barely hanging on the hinges.

" This place is weird!," Lara said. " How about we come back later!"

" Scared?," Tem asked.

" NO!," Lara said. " It's just….this place makes me feel weird! I've never been to a house that's in a huge hole before!"

" None of us have!," Jones said. " Besides, it might be fun to go into a real haunted house!" He walked up the steps to the door. " You guys commin'?"

" What's with you?!!," Lara asked. " When we fought Spinarak, you hid! Why are you acting so brave now?"

" Cause," Jones said. " Spinarak could hurt me, but a ghost can't!"

" Or can it….?," Lara asked, in an attempt to get Jones a little bit nervous.

Pikachu sighed. " Let's just go!" He walked past Jones into the house. Jones followed him, and Tem and Lara were behind Jones. Once inside, they discovered the place was even more of a dump. Broken glass was all over the floor. A chandelier was barely hanging lit on the ceiling. Old books were all over the ground. There were two bookcases that had fallen, and broken glass was all around them. On the left and right sides of the room, were a set of staircases. Either way you chose, both staircases led up to the same room in the center of the second floor.

" Should we go up there?," Tem asked.

" Yep!," Pikachu said, looking around. " I don't see anyone lost in here. In fact, I don't think they'd be lost in this room. Let's see what's up there!" Pikachu ran up the set of stairs to the right, and the others followed. Then, they entered the room which had no door to it, only to discover, it wasn't a room! The entrance they went through led to a hallway, which led to many other doorless rooms.

" We gotta search all these rooms!," Pikachu said.

" I pick that one first!," Jones said, pointing to the room that was farthest right. Seeing as they'd have to search every room anyways, the followed Jones into it. The room was deserted. Except for a picture on the wall. It resembled the mansion they were in, if it wasn't so broken up. The picture had a title too. ' Old Chateau'. Under the title was some writing which said,: Built several hundred years ago in the Sinnoh region, Old Chateau used to be a beautiful place, until the day the zapping ghost appeared, and scared everyone away. All four of them stood there reading that.

" There's a ghost here!?!," Lara asked. " I'M LEAVING!"

" Come on!," Tem said. " You don't believe that do you? Besides, we aren't here on a ghost hunt. Let's go see if we can find the lost Pokemon."

" He's right!," Pikachu said. " Let's go on! This time, why not try the room in the middle?" There was a total of five rooms in all to try. So, they walked past one room, to the one in the middle. Inside was a bed, a TV, and other things. One thing that caught Lara's eye was a picture of the tree hanging on the wall. She knew she saw a pair of red eyes in that picture when they entered the room. Those eyes were gone now.

" Hey!!," A voice whispered from under the bed. " You gotta help me!" Pikachu looked under the bed, to see a Penguin looking Pokemon named Piplup hiding.

" What's the problem?," Pikachu asked.

" Well," Piplup said. " I was on a walk yesterday when that fissure opened up. I fell in. But instead of yelling for help up, I found this place and came in. But, he's here! I didn't know! Save me!" Piplup covered its eyes. " Please save me!"

" Who's here?!.," Pikachu asked, looking behind him.

" It's….I don't know!," Piplup said. " I've never seen him before!"

" Where is he?," Tem asked.

" In the box!," Piplup said. " In the box!"

Pikachu stood. " In the box?" He looked around the room. A bed, drawer, odd picture, then he saw it. He jumped over to the box that Tem, Lara, and Jones recognized as a TV. Before they could explain what it was though, Pikachu pushed it over, causing the screen to break. Sparks started coming from the cracked screen. Blue sparks. Then, something orange and surrounded by sparks floated out. It had odd blue eyes, and an odd shape to it.

" ZZZT!," The odd Pokemon said.

" WHAT'S THAT?!!," Jones asked, backing away from it, even though it was pretty small. It wasn't taller than any of them. But, there was something odd about it.

" ROTOM!," It said. " I AM!"

" Okay then!," Pikachu said coming close to Rotom. " What did you do to Piplup?!"

" NOTHING!," Rotom said. " ZZT! PENGUIN ENTERED! INTRUDER! INTRUDERS ARE NOT PERMITTED TO LEAVE! YOU ARE INTRUDERS! INTUDERS ARE NOT PERMITTED TO LEAVE!"

" What's with him?," Lara asked. " He talks like a robot!!"

" I think he's weird!," Pikachu said. He looked under the bed, then reached down and grabbed Piplup's arm and pulled him out. " Come on. We're leaving." Pikachu walked towards the entrance, but Piplup held him back.

" Don't!," Piplup said. It broke free of Pikachu's grip, then looked around the room. It hopped up on the bed and grabbed the pillow off. Then, it threw the pillow toward the entrance way. When it reached the entrance and was about to go though, blue electricity shocked it, until it was a pile of ashes.

" HA HA!," Rotom laughed. " INTUDERS GET IN BUT NO GET OUT! I THOUGHT NO ONE DISCOVER THAT I CAUSE FISSURE. IF SO, THEY ARREST ME! BUT, NO ARREST IF INTRUDERS CAN'T LEAVE!"

" Okay then," Pikachu said. " We do this the hard way!"

" What?," Jones asked. " You're gonna fight that thing?"

" Yup!," Pikachu said. " If we make him faint in battle, the effect of whatever attack he's using to block the entranceway should disappear."

" So," Tem said. " It's our only way out?"

" Yep!," Pikachu said. Then, he ran at Rotom and tackled him since he wasn't floating very high off the ground. Rotom went down, but only for a moment.

" THAT HURT ROTOM!," Rotom cried as he floated up, higher this time. " YOU PAY, INTRUDER! ROTOM NOT GO TO JAIL!" A black ball of energy began forming in front of Rotom. Then, when it was over the size of the orange Pokemon, it went flying towards Pikachu. It was so fast Pikachu couldn't dodge it, and was knocked to the ground by it.

" Help me!," Pikachu said to the three that were with him. " I can't take him alone. He's part electric type. My attacks won't hurt him much!"

" Okay then!," Tem said. He jumped up and bashed Rotom in the head, but as his hand collided with Rotom, he felt a shock go though his body. " OW!" The hit made Rotom fall back to the ground though. Tem was only a bit shaken by the painful shock he had received from touching Rotom. " GUYS! Don't touch the Rotom! It'll shock you!"

" Then how do we attack it?!!," Jones asked.

" NO ONE HURTS ROTOM!," Rotom cried floating up again for the second time. The blue electricity around Rotom began to grow brighter, then, a lighting bolt went flying from Rotom's body right at Jones. Seeing it, Jones ducked into his shell. When the attack hit, Jones was uninjured.

" That's it!," Lara suddenly cried. " Jones, stay in your shell!"

" OKAY!," Jones yelled from inside. " It's safer in here anyways!" Lara ran to Jones and grabbed his shell, which was sort of heavy, but not too heavy. Then, she flung the shell at Rotom. It began to spin as it neared the Pokemon. Rotom didn't notice it coming for him, as he was forming another dark ball of energy. With no warning to Rotom, the hard shell collided with him, knocking him out of the air and to the ground. He was unconscious.

" Wha?…," Jones asked, sounding dizzy as he popped his head, arms, legs, and tail out of the shell. " I felt like I was spinnin' at a hundred miles per hour! What'd yall do?"

" Not important now!," Pikachu cried. " We gotta get Piplup out of here! Come on!" Pikachu grabbed Piplup again and pulled him through the entranceway. Tem and Lara followed. Jones followed too. He ran for the entrance, felling incredibly dizzy. Suddenly, he hit the wall. He looked to his left and saw that he'd missed the entrance by two inches. Then he ran out.

After leaving the hallway leading to that odd room Jones noticed that the others were already heading down the stairs. He decided to go to the other path of stairs. As he began to go down, still dizzy, he tripped on the first step and tumbled the rest of the way down. Amazingly, he made it down before the others did. Once they were all on the ground floor they exited the weird house. Once outside they could hear shouts from within.

" WAAAAH!," Cried the voice of Rotom. " ROTOM WAS BEAT! COPS WILL COME AND GET ROTOM! COPS KNOW WHERE ROTOM LIVES! MUST RETURN HOME NOW! COPS HERE! CAN'T STAY HERE ANYMORE!" Then, suddenly, the house vanished all together.

" THANK YOU!," Piplup said happily. " You saved me from that thing in the box!"

" Your welcome!," Pikachu said.

" HEY!," Piplup said. " Are you guy's the rescue team?!!"

" No," Pikachu said. " We're not part of the Rescue Team Federation."

" Well," Piplup said. " I think all four of you should join up! You make super rescuers!"

" Well," Pikachu said. " Not that I haven't thought about that, but no. We heard someone was down here and decided to investigate. That's all."

" Hmm…," Piplup said, rubbing the back of his head. " Well, thanks again. But, how do we get out of this hole?"

" Oh?," Pikachu asked, looking up. The sides of the fissure were too steep to climb. How would they get up? " Umm…"

" HEY!," Lara said coming up to Pikachu with her fist out and ready to punch him. " You're the one who had this stupid idea. Figure a way out of it!"

" Um….," Pikachu said. " I got nothing."

Then, suddenly, they were outside of the fissure and standing beside it again. " What the….?," Jones asked. " How'd we get back here?"

" OH! Hello!," Pikachu was greeting someone. A Pokemon was floating in the air in front of him. " You're Alakazam! From Team A.C.T.!"

" Yes.," Alakazam said. " I heard you saying that you were stuck, so I teleported you out. You see, Turtwig came into Pokemon Square, saying that you and those behind you went to investigate that mansion down there. He said he waited, but when he heard someone scream, he decided to find a rescue team to see that you were alright."

" Where's the rest of your team?," Pikachu asked. Alakazam looked behind him.

" They were busy at the moment, so I decided to come alone."

" Okay," Pikachu said. " Thanks for getting us out."

" You're welcome!," Alakazam said. " I see you found the Piplup from Treasure town that went missing yesterday."

" YEAH!," Piplup said jumping up and down. " YEAH! They saved me!"

" Well Piplup," Alakazam said. " Would you like me to take you home?"

" That'd be nice!," Piplup said. " Let's go!" Alakazam floated to Piplup and picked him up to carry him over the fissure. As they were crossing over it, he suddenly turned and looked back at Tem, Lara, and Jones.

" What is it?," Piplup asked. Then, realizing what he was doing, he turned his attention back to Piplup.

" Nothing," Alakazam said. " Nothing at all." But, as they walked off upon reaching the other side, Tem could hear Alakazam mumbling something. " Not again! It can't happen again! This would make three times already!"

" Well….," Pikachu said. " I guess I should get going now. Thanks for the help and all." Then, Pikachu began to walk off in the direction that Alakazam had come from.

" WAIT!," Jones called after him. Pikachu turned.

" What is it?"

" Where are you going?," Tem asked.

" Home," Pikachu answered. " You should get going home too."

" But," Lara said. " We don't have anywhere around here we can stay. We told you, we're human!" Pikachu just stared at them, twitching his right ear again. He couldn't help it. It was a bad habit he had. Then, he thought for a moment. _Well, I don't know much about these Pokemon. I haven't seen them here before. And, they seem totally lost. I need to get the real story on these guys. Maybe they aren't lying. But, I can't be sure. Although before he left, Alakazam was staring at them in an odd way. As if, something were different about them. Maybe something is. Their names sure are weird! And who knows? Maybe they could help me out if I help them. They seem friendly._

_That's it for Chapter 2! I decided to use the Old Chateau from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, if any of you were wondering, because I wanted something different. I wanted this first ' mission' to be different and special. I mean, not like the normal mission where the team goes off into an easy dungeon to do their first rescue. And, I haven't seen many PMD stories where there are buildings from Pokemon D&P thrown in there either. So, please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. _


	3. Place to stay, and suspcious characters?

**Disclaimer: Hi!**

**Gym Leader Sabrina: So, I get to take over the world?**

**Me: I only said…..you could if I owned Pokemon**

**Sabrina: And….you don't own Pokemon?**

**Me: No. But if I did, **_**then**_** you would take over the world. **

**Sabrina: (Glares with red eyes)**

**Me: AAAAH! (Runs away!)**

_Hi! And now we proudly present…..(Drum roll) Chapter 3!_

Chapter 3-A Place to stay, and suspicious characters?

"Okay," Pikachu said. "You don't have anywhere to live around here?"

"Didn't we just say no?!!," Jones asked, becoming somewhat irritated that Pikachu just didn't understand what they were trying to say. And, no matter how many times they said they were human, Pikachu didn't seem to believe it.

"Well," Pikachu said. "I know where you can stay. You see, when I wanted to try and be on the Rescue Team, I built four houses. One for fire type Pokemon. One for water types. One for grass. And one suitable for normal types, or electric such as myself. I, of course, use the one I built for my type. But, since no one would be on a team with me, and I didn't join the Rescue Federation, the other houses are unused. You three could stay there, if you wanted."

" Wait!," Jones said, becoming very interested in what Pikachu had said. " Pokemon can build houses?"

Pikachu slapped a hand to his forehead. " You guys really don't know much, do you?" All three shook their heads. Pikachu sighed. " Of course Pokemon can build houses! We don't like sleeping out in the cold, extreme heat, or rain! Well, unless you're the type of Pokemon that likes to do that. But, most of us will build a house."

" Oh," Jones said. " Well, that makes sense!"

" Look," Pikachu said. " I kinda live in between Pokemon Square, and Treasure Town. Sometimes I have to go to one place or the other, and living in between puts me at the same distance from each place. All four of my houses are located in the same area. I'll take you there!" Pikachu began walking north along the fissure. " It's up this way."

" Should we go?," Jones asked.

" Like I said earlier," Tem said. " What other choice do we have, other than to follow this guy?"

" He's right!," Lara said. " Until we can figure out what's going on, our options are limited." Then, She and Tem began following behind Pikachu. Jones stood there for a moment, trying to decide whether to go or not. Then, he heard a rustling sound behind him, and decided to hurry and catch up to the others. When he did, he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something or someone was following them again. He looked behind, and nothing was there.

" Jones!," Tem said. " You finally decided to catch up?"

" Yeah," Jones said, looking back nervously. " Hey, do you guys get the feeling someone's following us?"

" Nope!," Lara said. " I don't!"

" Well," Tem said. " I thought I saw someone's shadow before we left, but I figured it was nothing."

" It may not be!," Jones said. " I think someone's following us!"

Pikachu stopped and turned around. " You think someone's following us? Why would they? And besides, no one knows where the four homes I built are located, except for me. You guys got nothing to worry about!" Then, Pikachu turned to walk forward again. The others followed, although Joe was still uneasy and kept looking behind every chance he got. Soon, they passed where the fissure had opened up, and kept going straight. Then, Pikachu went left through some trees, then straight again. Tem, Lara, and Jones followed, wondering where Pikachu was leading them. They all just hoped it wasn't over the edge of a cliff. They didn't have to worry though, as there were no cliffs around.

" Okay," Pikachu said after a while. " We're getting close. Please don't criticize the houses. I'm going to say it now, they all look like weird domes. I'm not the best at building things. But at least they're sturdy and rain-proof!" Pikachu walked out into a small clearing where his four homes stood. One seemed to be built over a little pond. It was dome shaped, and seemed to be made of white stone. There was a bridge that could be crossed to get to the door.

On the opposite side of the one on water, was one that was also made of stone, but completely yellow, with lightning markings painted on the door. Closer to where Pikachu, Lara, Tem, and Jones had just entered, there was a red dome with a chimney at the top diagonally across from the yellow one. This one had a small brick fence built around it and had no grass in the perimeter of the fence. There were many small camp fires blazing close to the fence.

Across from the red dome, was a green one. Although, this one was a little bit different. This one was made of huge leaves put together to make the dome. Plants were growing around the sides of this dome, there were even some that were growing on it. All four domes had an even amount of space in between them, and it looked like a square was formed on the ground in the middle because of this.

" Wow," Tem said looking at all four of the domed houses. " They're domes."

" Yeah," Pikachu said looking at all four. " Sorry. I'm not the best at designing things."

" So," Lara said. " Why did you build these places in the first place?" Pikachu looked around, then up at the sky.

" Well," He said. " I wanted to be on a rescue team. I was thinking of joining the exploration team guild in Treasure Town, but I'm not really into looking for treasure. I want to help the Pokemon here somehow, but….no one would join me on a rescue team. I had built these four houses, so my team members would have a place to live. It cost too much buying a land permit from Wigglytuff G."

" Wait a second!," Lara said. " You lost me at the land permit part. What do you mean?"

Pikachu walked to the square in the middle of the houses. " When you're on a rescue team, team members need a place to stay that resembles their normal environment. Like, if I had a team member from Treasure Town join me. Say he's a rock type. He would need to stay in mountain type terrain. Wigglytuff G. sells land permits, allowing your team members to have their own little space to stay in certain areas."

" That makes sense!," Jones said. " So you built these places, so you wouldn't have to buy the permit!"

" Exactly!," Pikachu said.

" Hey!," Lara said. " Why do you call the Wigglytuff, Wigglytuff G?"

" OH!," Pikachu said, almost laughing at himself for forgetting to explain that. " There are two Wigglytuff. One's in Treasure Town, and he's head of the Exploration Guild. One is in Pokemon Square, and she's his sister. To remember which one's which, I call her Wigglytuff G, because she's a girl. That sorta helps so I don't get them mixed up."

" Okay," Tem said. " That's understandable."

" So," Pikachu said. " You guys can go into the dome houses if you want. It should be obvious which one each of you should go into. I have to go into my own house, there's something I have to do." Quickly, Pikachu walked to the yellow house and went inside.

" Well," Lara said. " Seems like we may be here for a while. We might as well stay around here with Pikachu."

" If we stay with him," Jones said. " I think we should keep our guard up. Someone's been following us. I know someone was back there."

" You're imagining things.," Tem said walking toward the dome made of leaves. " I'm gonna check this place out. You two can do whatever you want."

" I'll go into the fire dome. Although normally I think I would avoid fire. It's strange. I only remember some things about normal life. Like you guys."

" Well," Jones said. " I know I remembered you two. And cars. And Pokemon. And……that's about it! I don't know why, but I can't seem to remember that much either."

" Yeah," Tem said. " It's strange. Maybe that dream we had could have had something to do with it."

" Maybe…," Lara said. Then, she walked to the door of the fire dome, and went inside. Tem entered the leaf dome, and that left Jones all alone outside. Still thinking that someone followed them there, and having the feeling that he was being watched, Jones looked around. He looked up to the tree tops, and around the four dome houses. No one was there. Jones decided that maybe he was seeing things. He stood in front of the house on water for a moment. Then, he crossed the bridge and went inside when he still saw no one around.

After he left, something began to emerge from a shadow cast by a tree in the forest. It was a Pokemon. Although this one, was extremely dark. It was midnight black, and floating off the ground. It had a red shading circling it's neck. And, it had what looked to be flowing bright white hair covering his second sinister looking blue eye.

" Seems I was right," It said to itself. " So, more humans have decided to enter this world, huh? Well, I'm not going to be bested by a human again. Mitsumi and her friend Piplup may have defeated me once, but never again. But it's not them I have to worry about now. It's these three. Why would more humans be here? There has to be a purpose. Just like when Mitsumi arrived. I'll keep an eye on them. I can't have anyone interfere with my plan."

Then, the dark Pokemon disappeared into the shadow it had crawled out of. No sooner than he was gone, did another Pokemon appear where he was. This one was floating in the air as well. It was blue, pink, and yellow. And, part of it's head resembled the crescent moon. It seemed troubled.

" He's back!," the Pokemon said to herself. Then she turned toward the dome houses. " I don't know if I should alert them or not. If I do, they may be in danger. It's best to wait. Although, I know that Mitsumi and Piplup will be interested to hear this!" Then she vanished.

In his house, Pikachu sat at a sort of makeshift desk. He'd used a small log for a chair, and was sitting at an old tree stump. He had the tree cut down long ago so that he could build his house there. Now he used the stump as a desk and table sometimes. On one side of the house he had a bed made of straw to sleep on. And then around the place he had built shelves. On them, he had berries, and some oddly colored scarves. Then, on one of the shelves, he had a picture he'd tried to paint, using paint that the Pokemon Smeargle had made for him. For paper, he used a large leaf that Smeargle had given to him.

It was a picture of another Pikachu. This one was holding a round object with what seemed to be wings on each side high into the air. A pink scarf was tied around it's neck. Pikachu knew it wasn't a very good painting. But, that's what he wanted to be like. Heroic! Bold! That Pikachu in the picture was on an exploration team in Treasure Town. Her team was one of the best there was, and was heard about quite often.

Even though Pikachu didn't want to go on explorations, he did want to have a first rank rescue team. No one would ever join him though. _I wonder. Would those three want to join with me? They seem to want to be my friend, despite the fact that they thought I couldn't talk when we met. I mean, it's been a year or two, and no one will be on my team. Maybe them? We could have exciting adventures and become hero's! Oh yeah, and one heroine. Well, it sounds exciting! _Pikachu laid his head down on the stump. _It sounds exciting, but could it ever really happen?_

Pikachu closed his eyes slowly as he thought about the concept. For some reason, it seemed to be making him sleepy. Within seconds, he was dreaming. But, it wasn't a normal dream.

" Pikachu!," A female voice said.

" What?!," Pikachu asked, looking around. All he could see was a lot of colors swirling around him. " Where am I? Who are you?!!"

" It is alright!," The pleasant voice said, almost laughing. " I am the spirit guardian. I have come to tell you that to fulfill your dreams, and your destiny Pikachu, you must form a rescue team."

" With who?!," Pikachu called into the air, unsure where exactly the voice was coming from.

" Those around you," The voice said. " If you do not, darkness shall befall our world."

" Wait!," Pikachu said. " Why form a team? What darkness?!"

" Pikachu," The voice said. " You must do this. It is your destiny."

" My destiny?!," Pikachu asked, looking around at the swirling mists to color, trying to seek out who was speaking to him. " My destiny is to form a rescue team?"

" Yes," The voice said. " As you put it in your thoughts, a first rank rescue team!"

" And, those around me…you mean Tem, Lara, and Jones?"

" Yes," The voice said. " The humans."

" WOAH!," Pikachu said, eyes going wide. " They ARE human?"

" Of course!," The voice said. " And, as you have purpose in this world, so do they. Tell them later. Go to the rescue team federation tomorrow, and that is when your adventures together will begin!"

Then, Pikachu's eyes shot wide open. He stared at the stump for a second, somewhat shaken. He wondered if the dream meant anything. He was unsure. Whoever was in his dream, said that those Pokemon he'd met earlier were human. Just as they had told him. Maybe it was something worth believing. They sure didn't act like normal Pokemon! And, Pikachu also considered the idea of forming a rescue team with them. They seemed to be friends, and he already had a place for them to stay. Why not?

Pikachu decided to go outside. Maybe see what Tem, Lara, and Jones were up to. When he walked out the door he looked around. Tem was on top of the leaf dome, laying in the sun. Well, what remained of it anyway. The evening sky was approaching dusk. Pikachu really had no idea he'd slept that long. Lara seemed to be blowing at a leaf outside of the fire dome. And Jones, was still inside his dome.

Pikachu walked up to Lara and stared at her curiously. " What are you doing?"

" Well," Lara said, blowing at the leaf again. " I'm trying to use flamethrower attack! If I'm a Pokemon now, I wanna have some fire power!"

" I don't think you're doing it right!," Pikachu said, twitching his ear.

Lara stopped and stared at him. " Of course I'm not doing it right! If I was, this leaf would be gone by now!"

" You have a point," Pikachu said. " You don't know the move flamethrower. Don't try using it. When Pokemon learn moves, they just know how to use them. We can feel it inside Lara. And then, we can attack. If you can't feel that you know how to do a flamethrower attack, stop trying, you're wasting your time."

" Hey!," Lara said. " I'm sorry, but I don't know a whole lot about being a Pokemon, since I wasn't one before!"

" I know," Pikachu said.

" What?!!," Lara asked. " What do you mean? Now you believe our _crazy _story all of a sudden?!!"

" A bit more than at first I guess," Pikachu said, slightly nodding. Then, he looked at the sun again. It was beginning to sink even lower. " Lara, I have something to do. I'm going to Pokemon Square. I'll take you guys there tomorrow. For now, I need to go alone. Wait here, okay?"

" Okay…," Lara said.

" HEY!," Tem said jumping off the leaf dome when he saw Pikachu leaving. " Where are you going?"

" To town," Pikachu called behind him as he headed for Pokemon Square, taking the same path out of the woods that he'd used to lead his new friends into them. " I'll be back soon! It's getting dark! Maybe you all should get some sleep!"

When Pikachu was out of earshot, Tem came up to Lara. " I wonder why he'd leave all of a sudden like that."

" Same here," Lara said. " I think he has his reasons though."

" Like what?," Tem asked.

" Well," Lara said. " He says he goes to town sometimes. Maybe he needs to buy more food. You know, for himself."

" Maybe," Tem said. " I mean, there's so much food on those shelves he built in our domes that it could probably last for weeks!"

" I know!," Lara said. " But, most of it's a lot of weird berries! Although, I like the one that looks like a strawberry!"

" Which one is that?"

" The one that looks sorta heart shaped. It looks weird, but does taste good."

" I like the one that looks like a normal cherry!," Tem said. " You know, I'm getting sorta hungry, and it's getting dark. I think I'll go back inside for the night, okay?"

" Yeah," Lara said. " Same here. I don't want to go to sleep yet though. Not until I see Pikachu come back."

" Okay," Tem said, going back to the leaf dome and entering. Lara grabbed the leaf she'd been trying to burn and tossed it into the air. She opened her mouth, and many tiny balls of fire flew at the leaf, incinerating it.

" Well," Lara said, pleased with what she had just done. " It's not flamethrower, but it'll do!" With that, she too went inside. All three were asleep within a short amount of time. Lara had tried to stay awake to keep watch for Pikachu, but found that she couldn't.

Later that night, Pikachu returned to his home. He had gone and done something very important, that he would only tell those others about the next day. Before entering his dome though, he went and looked in the windows of the other domes. Tem, Lara, and Jones were asleep. That was good. Now he could get some rest, and tell them what he had done when morning came. He entered his dome and quickly collapsed on the pile of hay that was his bed. He was asleep almost instantly.

_So….how'd you like the chapter? Please review and let me know. This chapter may not have furthered the storyline that much, but there are a few things of significance that will be important later in the story. _


	4. Team Adventure!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but….say that I did own it for at least a day……..**

**Readers: UH OH!**

**Me: THAT'S RIGHT! YOU WOULD ALL SERVE UNDER GYM LEADER SABRINA!**

**Sabrina: So, is that going to happen any time soon?**

**Me: Eh…..um….SEE YA! (And then, I run away screaming)**

_And now……Chapter4_

Chapter 4-Team Adventure!

The next morning, Pikachu awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He jumped out of bed to see who it was. When he opened the door, there was a Pikachu with a pink scarf around its neck standing at the door. Behind the Pikachu, was a Piplup. Seeing them, Pikachu turned an odd color of red, and jumped back from the door.

"Y-you're…..." Pikachu started to say. "Y-y-you're…" He couldn't believe that he was stumbling like this in front of a famous exploration team. "I mean, um….hello. I am Pikachu! And, uh, you are Mitsumi and Piplup!"

"Yes," The female Pikachu at his door said. "That's right." She turned to the Piplup standing behind her that was jumping up and down. "I want to thank you for saving my partner yesterday."

"Y-y-your welcome!," Pikachu said quickly. He was extremely nervous and couldn't figure out why. It was weird. Then, Pikachu realized something. Only he knew the way to this place. How did Mitsumi, the famous explorer know how to get there? "Um….how did you get here?"

"OH!," Mitsumi said. "About that, you see, we were led here by a friend."

"What friend?," Pikachu asked, twitching his right and left ears this time.

"We can't say," Piplup said from behind Mitsumi.

"Right!," Mitsumi said looking around behind her to see if anyone was there. "We came for another reason though."

Pikachu yawned. "And that reason is?"

Mitsumi came closer to Pikachu and lowered her voice. "We came, because we heard that your three friends…….are human."

"WHAT!?!," Pikachu asked, almost falling over backwards in shock. "Who told you that?!!"

"Our reliable source!," Piplup said. "We need to speak to your friends Pikachu."

"WHY?!!," Pikachu asked. "Who is this source?!"

"Don't worry about it!," Mitsumi said. "We only want to talk. We won't tell anyone else about this."

"You won't?" Pikachu asked suspiciously.

"We won't!" Piplup said. "We swear it on the name of Team Quest!"

"Fine then," Pikachu said. "They're in the other domes."

"Thanks!" Mitsumi said. She ran to the three other doors and knocked on each rapidly until the Pokemon inside came outside.

"What do you want?!," Jones asked as he came out, still half asleep.

"Yeah," Tem said. "It's early!"

"Very early," Lara agreed as she came out rubbing her eyes.

"Okay!" Pikachu said stepping in front of his sleepy friends. He looked toward the sun. It was barely dawn. It really was early. "This is Mitsumi!" He pointed to the other Pikachu. "She wants to tell you something."

"Hello!," Mitsumi addressed the three. "I'm here for one purpose. To warn you to be very careful. My partner and I know that you three are human." That woke them up really fast.

"You believe us?!!," Jones asked in total surprise.

"Yes!," Mitsumi said. "We do. But, you can't go around telling other Pokemon that you're human. It might……let's just say it may cause some problems. Keep that to yourselves."

" You said your name was Mitsumi?," Tem asked, coming closer to the female Pikachu. "Do Pokemon around here usually have names like that?" Pikachu rubbed his head.

"No," Pikachu said. "They don't. As far as I know, Mitsumi's the only Pokemon to have a name like that. Well, besides you guys."

"Mitsumi," Tem said. He had an odd feeling about her for some reason. "Were you given that name at birth?"

"Maybe," Mitsumi answered.

"Were you born around here?"

"No," Mitsumi said, looking up towards the sky for some reason.

"Final question," Tem said. "Do you have anything in common with us?"

"Okay," Mitsumi said. "I see where this interrogation is going. And, as for the final question, maybe yes, maybe no." Then, she turned and looked at the sun. "It's time to go Piplup." She turned to Pikachu. "Remember, don't tell anyone else that they're human. Another thing, if you guys are ever in any sort of trouble, Pikachu knows where to reach us." She and Piplup then silently walked out of the woods.

When Mitsumi and her partner were gone, Jones walked over to Pikachu. "Can we go back to sleep now?"

Pikachu looked to see how high the sun had risen. There would be time for sleep later. Now, there was something important they had to do. "No," Pikachu said. "I kinda need you three to come with me somewhere."

"Why?," Tem asked.

"If you follow," Pikachu said. "You'll see!"

"Whatever," Lara said, then she got closer to Tem. "Hey," She whispered. "Why did you ask that other Pikachu all those questions?"

"I'm not sure," Tem said. "Something's odd about her. She's not like this Pikachu."

"DUH!," Lara said, a little too loudly. "She's a GIRL!"

"Who are you talking about?" Pikachu asked, now that they had gotten his attention. "Mitsumi? What about her?"

Tem tried to think of what to tell Pikachu. If he told Pikachu what he honestly thought, Pikachu might laugh at him. So, he thought best not to say anything about that. "It's just…..." Tem said, trying to think of something other to say than what he really thought. "Her name's kinda odd. You know?"

Pikachu twitched his right ear, then smiled. "Your names are odd too! What's wrong with having an odd name?"

"The reason our names are odd," Tem said, hoping that maybe Pikachu could figure out what he was thinking on his own. "Is because we have human names."

Pikachu shrugged. "I figured that." Then, getting off the subject of odd names, he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "So, are you three gonna come to Pokemon Square with me? There's something I need you to be there for."

"He doesn't get it does he?" Lara whispered.

"Apparently not," Tem said. "But it's only a guess anyways. I wouldn't know if I was right or not." Tem turned his attention to Pikachu, remembering that he had asked them a question. "What's Pokemon Square?"

"A town!," Pikachu said. "In our area there are two. Pokemon square is west of our location, and Treasure town is east. Both are about the same distance from here."

"And, just why is it we should go there?," Jones asked.

"To get something…," Pikachu said, not wanting to let on what that something was. He began to walk away from the domes. "Are you coming?" Jones, Tem, and Lara looked at each other, then shrugged. They decided that it couldn't hurt to get a look around. The followed Pikachu back to the area where the fissure was in silence.

"Pikachu," Jones said, yawning. "It's not that far is it?"

"No," Pikachu said. "It's not." Then, he led them west. Still kind of tired, they were all quiet. Pikachu kept leading them straight, and soon, up ahead, they could see white dome shaped buildings.

"Pikachu!," Lara said. "What is it with domes around here?!!"

"I don't know!" Pikachu said. "Honestly! I'm just not a good architect! These guys…well…either they're just as bad, or have a thing for the dome shape." As they entered town, they could see that outside of these white domed houses, sat Pokemon behind what seemed to be counters. The first Pokemon they passed by was the female Wigglytuff Pikachu had spoken of. She was dancing around behind her counter holding up papers in her hands.

"Friends!," the Wigglytuff sang. "We are all friends! Yay! YOOM TAH!"

"Is she alright?," Jones came close to Pikachu and whispered. Pikachu, who had gone ahead, turned and looked behind at the Wigglytuff.

"She's always like that," Pikachu said. "You should see her brother though! He dances around with an apple on his head singing: 'Perfect Apple! Perfect Apple! Hooray! Perfect Apple! YOOM TAH!'."

"Seriously?," Lara asked.

"Look at his sister," Pikachu said. "And tell me I'm not serious." Lara looked at the Wigglytuff who was still dancing around mindlessly, singing something about making friends with paper.

"Okay!," Lara said quickly. "I believe you!"

"Good," Pikachu said. "Some of the Pokemon here have very strange habits…." He looked beside him at a large catlike Pokemon that was lying it's head on some golden coins on the counter in front of it.

"Mine!," It said, rubbing its head all over the money. "I guard money. Mine!"

"Who's that?" Tem asked.

"Persian," Pikachu said. "He runs the bank around here, although, he acts sorta like that when he sees Poke."

"Poke?" Lara asked. "What the heck's a Poke?"

"Those coins Persian's laying on. It's our form of currency."

"Okay," Jones said. "I get that. But, why is he so crazy over it?"

"I don't know," Pikachu said, continuing on. "Like I said, some of the Pokemon here have strange habits." Ahead was a large square in the middle of all the shops that the Pokemon ran, apparently from right outside their houses. In the center of the square, was a circle, and inside of it, there were many colored tiles placed around randomly.

From that area there were four paths they could take. Taking the path that led north would lead them to a pond. Going south would bring them to another shop. Going west would take them out of town, and toward the Post Office. And, of course, the other way was the way they had come.

Knowing where each path went, and knowing where he needed to go, he led the other three behind him northward. After taking a few steps up in that direction, they arrived at a large pond. There was a stone bridge leading to the center of the pond, but there appeared to be some kind of deep hold in the last stone, which was also the largest.

"Hello!" A Pokemon said, coming up from under the water.

"Hi Wiscash!" Pikachu said to the blue fish Pokemon with a 'W' marked on its head. It had two whiskers, one on each side of its face, that were yellow and extremely long. Wiscash smiled brightly at Pikachu.

"Why are you here today?" Wiscash asked, then he noticed the other Pokemon standing behind Pikachu. "Oh, you brought friends with you!"

"Yeah," Pikachu said. "The Treeko's name is Tem. The Charmander is Lara, and the Squirtle's name is Jones." Wiscash looked at Pikachu strangely.

"Those are their names?," Wiscash asked. "Odd names for Pokemon."

"Uh…," Tem said. "Yeah! We get that all the time! But, those are our names!" Lara and Jones nodded in agreement. They decided to listen to Mitsumi's warning, and not let on that they were human.

"Okay then," Wiscash said. "Pikachu, are you here for a particular reason?"

"Yes!," Pikachu said. "I need to talk to someone in the Rescue Team Federation's base."

"Oh!," Wiscash said. "That's why you brought your oddly named friends. Well, you see, at the far end of the pond, there's a waterfall." Pikachu looked to the opposite end of the pond, to see a rather small waterfall. "If you go behind the waterfall, there's an entrance to a cave. Enter there, and then keep going straight."

"OKAY!" Pikachu said. "I'll do it!" He ran around on the grass growing around the pond to the area where the waterfall was coming down. Pikachu looked behind it, and there was a cave. Getting to the cave meant getting sort of wet by walking on the strip of land under the fall, but that shouldn't be a problem. Pikachu ran to the cave, followed by Tem and Jones.

" I'm not going!," Lara cried, backing away from the water, and holding the part of her tail with a small flame burning on the end close to her. "I'm not!"

"It's okay!," Pikachu said. "You won't get that wet! It won't even affect that flame on your tail!" Lara looked up at the water coming down, and backed away farther.

"I'm not gonna do it. You three go. I'm staying right here."

"You have to come!," Pikachu said. "Just run through it!"

"Nope!," Lara said stubbornly. "I won't go!"

"Yeah you will," Tem said coming to where Lara was. He walked behind her and grabbed her arms. "Jones, use water gun on her!" Jones looked at him and blinked.

"WHAT!?!," Lara asked, struggling to break Tem's hold on her. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Nope!," Tem said. "Tell me what's worse, getting a little sprinkle of water on you, or a flood of water?" Lara bit Tem's hand and he let go of her. Then, she ran under waterfall to the cave entrance, felling a slight bit of water dropping onto her head and arms.

"Happy now?" Lara asked, looking to see that the flame on her tail was still there. It was. She wasn't going to let that flame go out, because she knew what would happen to her if it did.

"Happy?," Tem asked as he walked back to the entrance. "No. Although, I do have the urge to laugh at you for being so scared of the water!"

"Shut up!," Lara said hitting him in the head hard with her fist.

Pikachu stared at them, twitching his ear again. "Are you ready to go in now? I wanted you here for a reason you know."

"Yeah!" Tem said. "Let's go inside!" Pikachu then entered the cave. It was lit up by a sleeping Pokemon that in a way resembled some kind of cat. It was black, and had glowing yellow rings all over its body that light up the entire cave to the back. At the back of the cave was another dome-like building. This one was three colors. Light blue, light green and light yellow. The door was a light shade of orange.

Pikachu walked ahead to the dome. Slowly, Tem, Lara, and Jones followed. When Pikachu reached the place, he knocked on the door. A blue Pokemon answered. In a way, it looked a little like a dog that stood upright. It had sharply pointed ears atop it's head, and it's chest was yellow fur. Its three toed feet were solid black, and in a way, it seemed to have a mask over its eyes.

"Hello," the Pokemon said. "I am….."

"Lucario!" Pikachu answered, his eyes widening in sheer awe and disbelief. "You're the most famous rescuer there is! I've read every book on you; I've heard all the stories! You're awesome!"

"Well," Lucario said. "I wouldn't call myself awesome, but I have done a great deal of Pokemon rescue work. And now I'm a member of the Rescue Team Federation. Is there a specific reason why you are here?"

"Lucario, sir, I and they behind me are here to form a Pokemon Rescue Team!"

"WHAT?!!," Jones asked. "We never agreed to that!!"

"Yeah!," Tem said. "When'd you plan on asking us if we wanted to do this?"

"Well," Pikachu said. "I thought that maybe since I had no one else, you three could help me out, and be my rescue team partners!"

"Pikachu," Lara said. "We don't even know what a Pokemon Rescue Team does!"

"It's awesome!," Pikachu said. "A Pokemon Rescue Team goes on all sorts of adventures, and helps those who are in trouble! That's what I want to do! Have a life of excitement and adventure on a Rescue Team!"

"Adventure?," Lara asked, remembering something about that. She and her friends couldn't remember much about their human lives for some reason, but adventure. There was something about that.

"Yeah," Tem said. "Adventure. I think I remember once wanting to go on adventures, and have an exciting life like that."

"You're right!," Jones said. "We all wanted that! Maybe joining this team with Pikachu could be sorta fun!"

"So you'll do it?!!," Pikachu asked, becoming excited over this.

"YEAH!," All three responded.

"Well then," Lucario said. "Follow me inside."

"Okay!" Pikachu said, happy that he finally had some friends that could be his partners on a rescue team. He followed Lucario inside, and the other three followed after him. Inside the building, at the far side was a desk, with four chairs at it. Around the dome were pictures of other famous rescuers. One was of Lucario. Another that seemed to catch the eye of Jones was a picture of a Chikorita, a Charmander, and a Squirtle.

Then, there was another desk beside the door that had various things on it. Such as small boxes for carrying things, badges that were shaped like eggs with wings on each side, and random paperwork. Lucario walked to the desk at the back of the room. Pikachu turned, and saw that Jones was staring at one of the pictures. He came to look at it too.

"That's Team Go-Getters," Pikachu said.

"Go-Getters?" Jones asked. "That's their team name?!!"

"Yeah," Pikachu said. "It doesn't sound like the best name in the world, but I would really like to meet them. They're one of the best rescue teams around. They're not as famous as Lucario though, but they're famous enough around here."

"Pikachu!" Lucario said, motioning them to come to the desk at the back. They did. "So, you three want to be a rescue team?"

"YES!," Pikachu said. "We do!"

"Well," Lucario said. "You don't have to do much to be on a rescue team. Just tell me why you want to be on a rescue team."

"To help other Pokemon!," Pikachu said.

"Okay," Lucario said. "The last thing I need to know is your rescue team name, that way I can register you with the federation."

"Um….," Pikachu said, trying to come up with a good name. He hadn't really thought of one. He knew the team would need a name, but didn't consider thinking of one before coming to the Rescue Team Federation's base. So, he just said the first thing he could think of. "Adventure?"

"Team Adventure?," Lucario asked. "Is that it?" Pikachu nodded, then looked back at the others.

"Sounds okay," Tem said. Lara and Jones nodded.

"Okay then!," Lucario said. "I declare you four an official Pokemon Rescue Team! Just grab a box to carry supplies in on the way out, and each of you take one of the Rescue Team badges." Pikachu ran to the desk beside the door and grabbed on of the red and light yellow boxes, and one of those oddly shaped pink and white badges that looked like an egg with wings. Then, Pikachu ran out the door.

Tem, Lara, and Jones took one of the badges and ran after Pikachu. Lucario watched them go with interest.

"That is odd," Lucario said to himself. "Going by their aura, the Charmander, Squirtle, and Treeko are human."

Alakazam suddenly appeared beside Lucario. "Lucario, you sensed it too?"

"More like I cheated," Lucario said. "When they entered, I read their auras."

"Well," Alakazam said. "Lucky you for having that ability. On another note, isn't it odd? Now, there are five humans here. One is on an exploration team. One is on a rescue team. Now all of these three have become a rescue team as well. The first human to enter this world, saved it from a giant meteor. The second, stopped time from stopping, and then, prevented this world from falling into an eternal nightmare."

"Your point?," Lucario asked.

"Those two humans came here for a purpose. These three have to have too. But, I'm curious to know, what is their purpose in this world?"

"We shall find out soon enough my friend," Lucario said.

_That's it for chapter four! Well, it may have taken three chapters, but I finally got Pikachu, Tem, Lara, and Jones established as an official Rescue Team! HOORAY! So, is the story becoming more interesting now? If you have any comments on the storyline or maybe some of the characters, please review and let me know. _


	5. Mission to Danger

**Disclaimer: Hi! It's me again!**

**Readers: ( Unenthusiastically) Oh….joy.**

**Me: Hey! Well, I am required to say that I don't own Pokemon and that if I did own Pokemon…**

**Readers: ( Rolling eyes) Here it comes…..**

**Me: YES! YOU WOULD ALL SERVE UNDER GYM LEADER SABRINA!**

**Readers: ( Give a slight groan.) Whatever. **

_What's with me having to add gym leader Sabrina's name into every disclaimer? Well, I don't know. She's just random I guess. And now, onto our next chapter! Chapter 5!_

Chapter 5-Mission to Danger

"Okay!" Pikachu said, once they had gotten back to Pokemon Square. "Now, we have to see about finding a rescue job!"

"How do we do that?!," Jones asked. "Go up to Pokemon and say, 'hey, are you in danger?'?"

"Did you say danger?" A Pokémon asked.

Pikachu looked around. "Who said that?!"

" I did!," A blue, catlike Pokemon with extremely sharp claws said as it came out from behind one of the domed buildings and walked to Pikachu. "I'm Sneasel."

"Hello!" Pikachu said, shaking the Pokemon's hand. "I'm Pikachu! The Squirtle is Jones, Charmander is Lara, and the Treeko's name is Tem."

"Strange names," Sneasel said. "I heard you say something. Looking for danger, are you?"

"Well….," Pikachu said. "Not exactly, danger. We started a rescue team, and we need to find someone who needs a rescue job done."

"Oh…," Sneasel said, looking behind at something. "I have a rescue that needs to be done!"

"Really?!," Pikachu asked, becoming more excited than he already was.

"Yeah," Sneasel said. "You know the Crevice Cave, right? Well, me and my partner Chikorita went exploring there, and she got lost! I don't know where she is, or if she's okay. Could you have a look for me?" Pikachu thought about it for a moment. It sounded like this would make a good first rescue mission, but the Crevice Cave? That place was supposed to be extremely dangerous, and only the very braved dared venture in there. The freezing temperatures are what kept most Pokémon away.

"We'll do it!," Pikachu said. "I'm sure we can find your friend without any trouble at all."

"Yeah!," Lara agreed. "Just go to some cave? That doesn't sound hard."

"Oh, thank you!," Sneasel said. "I'll wait right here in town until you get back."

"Okay!," Pikachu said. "See you soon! This way!" Pikachu began to lead his team back the way they had come. "Crevice Cave's past Treasure Town, around a snowy mountain. So, to get there, we gotta go through Treasure Town first." Sneasel watched them go, then looked behind again, into the shadows.

"Master," It said. "It is done."

"Sneasel," A voice from the shadows said. "You have done well. Now, I will not have to worry about those….humans interfering with my plans. If they do happen to return from Crevice Cave, you know what to do next."

"Yes Master," Sneasel said. Then, it ran off in the direction Pikachu, Tem, Lara, and Jones went.

From Pokémon Square, Pikachu led his team to the fissure. "We have to cross this!"

"How are we gonna do that?," Jones asked. "Fly?"

"Yeah!," Lara said. "Jones, duck into your shell for a second!"

"Why?," Jones asked, giving her a look of suspicion. "What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing…," Lara said casually. "Just get into your shell already!" Jones was still uneasy about this, but he did so. Once his head, arms, legs, and tail were in his shell, Lara grabbed it. "Frisbee!" She tossed the shell across to the other side of the fissure. It bounced twice on landing.

" Uhh…," Jones said, poking his head out. "That hurt."

"You're across!," Lara said. "See?!"

"Yeah," Jones said. "I'm across, but how're you guys gonna get over here?"

"Um…," Pikachu said, twitching his right ear and looking around. "I don't know."

"We can help you!" Two Pokemon said, walking right up behind Jones. One was pink with bright blue eyes. It looked like a small floating cat. The other, was blue and yellow, and its eyes were closed. It appeared to have a red jewel on its head.

"I'm Mew," The pink one introduced itself. Then, it pointed to the Pokemon floating beside it. "This is Uxie. He doesn't say that much."

" Hello," Uxie said.

" Why are his eyes shut?," Jones asked Mew.

" Why?," Uxie asked. " Because, I can wipe the memory of anyone who sees my eyes. Therefore, I use my sensory powers to see for me, and keep my eyes closed all the time."

Mew started to giggle. She floated over to Jones and whispered in his ear. " What Uxie's trying to say, is that he's blind!"

" I heard that Mew!," Uxie said, not exactly offended, but it did bother him when Mew went around telling other Pokemon that he was ' blind'.

" Are you two fighting again?," A voice came from behind Uxie. Uxie turned to the female Pikachu and the Piplup that was walking towards him. Mew did the same.

" Hey Mitsumi!," Mew said. " We were about to help those Pokemon over there cross the fissure." Mitsumi and Piplup came up closer to the fissure.

" Oh," Mitsumi said, seeing who Mew was talking about. " Them. Hurry up and get them over here then!"

" Okay!," Mew said. Right after she said that, Pikachu, Tem, and Lara suddenly appeared on the side of the fissure Jones was on. Mew smiled brightly. " Isn't teleportation awesome?!"

" Where are you guys going?," Mitsumi asked them. " I thought you lived on the other side of the fissure, Pikachu."

" Well….," Pikachu said, becoming strangely nervous again. " I….um…we…are. I-I mean that…w-we kind of…, well you see. No! I mean that, we are."

" Tell me!," Mitsumi said, laughing at how nervous he was acting. " You act as if we're going to attack you or something if you talk to us."

" Well," Pikachu said. " We are now a Rescue Team! We have to go on our first rescue mission!" Mitsumi looked back the way she came, then to the other side of the fissure.

" Shouldn't you be going that way then?," She asked, pointing back towards Pokemon Square. " When rescue teams start out, their missions are usually at places around town, like the Tiny Woods."

" Tiny Woods?!," Pikachu asked, now becoming somewhat offended. " A baby Pokemon could do a rescue there! We wanted a challenging mission!"

" We did?," Tem, Lara, and Jones asked.

" Yes!," Pikachu answered for them. " We did!"

" Oh," Mitsumi said. " Where are you going?"

" Crevice cave!," Pikachu said. " We have to find this Pokemon Sneasel's partner, Chikorita!" Mitsumi and Piplup looked to one another in shock.

" Crevice cave?!," Mitsumi asked. " That place is dangerous! My team pulled off a mission there, but we barely escaped the cave!"

" Mitsumi," Piplup said. " Eventually, we do have to go back there, remember? To save the other seven Pokemon."

" Yeah," Mitsumi said. " I know. But, after our last encounter in that cave, I thought it would be better if we trained more before going back."

" Are we ready now?," Piplup asked.

Mitsumi nodded. " I think so." Then, she turned back to Pikachu. " I know this is your first mission as a Rescue Team, but mind of we tag along? We have a mission there too. Exploration Teams not only explore, but when Pokemon need rescuing, we do that too. So, looks like both of our teams have a rescue mission."

" Um…," Pikachu said, shaking in his nervousness. He couldn't get used to being close to anyone as famous as Mitsumi's Team Quest. " Yeah, that…um…is…ah, yeah. Okay."

" Alright then!," Mitsumi said. " Going through Treasure Town will take up too much time right now. Mew, teleport us to Crevice Cave. Mew began to shudder.

" Do I have to Mitsumi?," She asked. " Last time that Pokemon…."

" Mew," Mitsumi said. " Don't worry about her. We'll take care of that Pokemon when we get there. Let's go now!"

" Okay!," Mew said. Then, suddenly, both Mitsumi's team, and Pikachu's team of himself, Lara, Tem and Jones were standing in front of a cave. The entrance had snow all around it, and it was bitterly cold. Mitsumi turned to see that the new team was shivering.

" Are you four gonna be alright?," Mitsumi asked. " Because if the weather's too much for you then…"

" We can do this!," Pikachu said. He turned to his teammates. " Right?" Unsure, they just shrugged.

" Follow me then," Mitsumi said. " If there are any Pokemon lost in here, my team knows where they are." Then, Mitsumi and her team entered the cave, with Pikachu, Lara, Tem, and Jones them. Mitsumi led them straight, for there was no other direction in the cave to go. Ice lined the cave walls, and at the very entrance, snow was covering the cold hard ground.

They ventured farther into the cave in silence. The farther they went, it became darker and harder see. Lara walked up beside Pikachu, because her tail flame produced enough light to see ahead. Then, when Mitsumi reached the very back of the cave, there was a place where she could turn either left or right. She turned right, and led everyone on. At the end of this path, the only way to go was straight up. At the end of this path, Mitsumi led everyone to the right.

The area of cave Mitsumi had just walked into was illuminated by something. It was extremely bright. The temperature remained freezing, so it could not be light from the sun. Around the room, were eight Pokemon, encased in ice. Four were on the left side of this room, and four on the right. Each was across from another one. Mitsumi walked up to the ice, and looked at each of the Pokemon encased within it.

" Hey!," Mitsumi called to Pikachu. " There's a Chikorita over here. Aren't you looking for a Chikorita?" Pikachu ran over to the frozen Pokemon Mitsumi was looking at. It was a Chikorita, and, it seemed angry. " Pikachu, your team can free the Chikorita. My team's mission is to get the other seven Pokemon out of the ice."

" Okay!," Pikachu said. He looked at Joe, Tem, and Lara. " Any idea on how to do this?"

" I don't know," Jones said. " How're we supposed to crack this ice?"

" Hey!," Tem said suddenly. He turned to Lara. " Can you melt the ice with your fire?"

" Maybe," Lara said, remembering that she had used an Ember attack the night before. If she could do it again, it would probably work. " I could try it." She got close to the ice. Then, she opened her mouth, and shot a bunch of tiny fire balls at the ice. She walked around as she did this, and the ice rapidly began to melt. She walked faster as she used the Ember attack. It wasn't long before the ice around Chikorita disappeared.

Once the Chikorita was freed from the ice, it jumped at Lara. " WHERE IS SHE?!," It asked.

" Where is who?," Lara asked the Chikorita.

" That lying traitor of a Pokemon!," Chikorita said looking around. Then, it noticed Mitsumi and her team, who had freed a bug Pokemon with a large blue horn on its head, a Heracross, then a beelike Pokemon named Beedrill from the ice. Chikorita ran up to them. " Mitsumi! It's me, from Team Shadowblade."

" Oh!," Mitsumi said. " I remember you now Chikorita! We met when both of our teams were starting out! You really helped me and Piplup!"

" Mitsumi," Chikorita said, looking around. " You remember who my partner was, right?"

" Yeah," Mitsumi said. " Sneasel. Oh, yeah! She sent this new team, Team…." She turned to Pikachu. " What's your team's name?"

" Adventure!," Pikachu said.

" Yeah," Mitsumi went on. " She sent Team Adventure to save you."

" I doubt that.," Chikorita said. " She probably sent this other team here to end up like these other Pokemon," Chikorita looked at the ones still encased in the ice.

" Why would she do that?," Mitsumi asked. " You two are a team, right?"

" Not anymore apparently," Chikorita said. " Sneasel is working for…."

" The Dark One.," A chilling female voice said. Then, in a flurry of snow, a Pokemon appeared in the room. It was white and purple, and its body was shaped like a kimono. It floated in the air, inches above the ground.

" Dark One?," Mitsumi asked. " You mean that…."

" Yes," The Pokemon said. " The Dark One has returned! It is true!"

" That can't be!," Mitsumi said. " We defeated him! He…was lost in another dimension! It's impossible! I thought….maybe Cresselia was wrong about him returning! I hoped she was. It…can't be true!"

" It is Mitsumi!," The Pokemon said.

" But!," Piplup said. " Froslass, how did he get back?"

" I will not tell you how the Dark Master has returned!," Froslass said.

" Who's the Dark Master?," Pikachu asked Mitsumi.

" Pray that you never find out," Mitsumi said.

" AWW!," Froslass said, seeing the Heracross and Beedrill. " You broke them out of my beautiful ice! Why would you do such a thing? It is such a beauty, to see Pokemon trapped in ice for eternity. And, since you are here, I suppose I should follow the Master's orders, and trap all of you in the ice!" Froslass formed a blue ball in her hand, and then, a blue beam shot out from it at Mitsumi. She jumped out of the way.

" Rookies!," Mitsumi called to the new team. " Froslass likes to use Ice Beam attack to freeze opponents. Don't get hit with the attack. She's at such a high power level, you won't be able to avoid being frozen if her attack hits you!"

" And, your power level is higher than hers?," Jones asked.

" Uh….well…," Mitsumi said. " Forget about that. If we can knock out Froslass we can free the other Pokemon." Then, she ran behind Froslass. " Thunder attack!" She hit Froslass with a strong blast of electricity, knocking it out of the air.

" Our turn!," Tem said. He jumped at Froslass, and started hitting her on the head while she was down.

" Is that supposed to hurt?," Froslass asked.

" If that doesn't hurt," Lara said, this will!" She shot an ember attack at Froslass's head. The attack made contact, and Froslass yelled out in pain.

" Why didn't my attack hurt that thing?," Tem asked.

" Because she's an ice type Pokemon!," Mitsumi explained. " Lara's fire attacks will be extremely effective against Froslass, even though you guys aren't very strong."

" AWESOME!," Lara cried, and shot another Ember attack at Froslass, who still was unable to get up off the ground.

" Froslass!" A voice called from behind. It was that Sneasel. The one who asked Team Adventure to go to the Crevice Cave. " I'll help you!" A dark ball of energy formed in Sneasel's hands, and she threw it at Lara. Lara didn't see the attack coming, and was hit directly. She was knocked away from Froslass.

" You traitor!," Chikorita said, jumping in front of Sneasel. " You joined the Exploration Federation. You signed on in an agreement that you would not only explore new areas for the benefit of Pokemon, but help Pokemon in need as well. And then….you go and decide to work for the one who's trying to destroy the planet!"

" Actually….," Sneasel said. " He doesn't want the planet destroyed……he wants to drag it into darkness. And you know what….I love darkness. Eternal darkness…..that would be wonderful."

" You're crazy Sneasel!," Chikorita said.

" I'm not crazy," Sneasel said. " I want the world to be filled with darkness, as it would have been……if Mitsumi and Piplup didn't stop the destruction of Temporal Tower. That darkness of the future…..I miss it."

" What do you mean?," Mitsumi asked. " Any Pokemon from the alternate future that came to this time…..disappeared."

" You didn't.," Sneasel said. " Care explaining that? You came here from the alternate future."

" I can't explain it," Mitsumi said.

" Well, what happened to me was, this. I came here as a servant of the Dark Master of the future, to gather information on the one's trying to change it. While here, to remain under cover, I joined Chikorita on a rescue team. And then, when the Temporal Tower was saved, I…did disappear. I don't quite know where I was. It was as if I was asleep for a while. And then, I was back again. I questioned Chikorita as to how I returned. She said that she went to the wish Pokemon, Jirachi, and wished for me to come back. I didn't think she would care enough, to want to bring me back."

" I'm sorry I ever did bring you back here!," Chikorita said, trying to hold back tears. " I….I trusted you! We were a team Sneasel!"

" Chikorita," Sneasel said. " You were blind and stupid. You couldn't see what I was planning, even when it was obvious."

" I didn't know what you wanted," Chikorita said. " You seemed to just want to be on the team."

" Yeah," Sneasel said. " You can't always judge by the way something seems. I mean, you feel for my trick way too fast."

" I…trusted you…..," Chikorita said, becoming extremely angry. " You not only betrayed me, but every Pokemon in this world. You survived when Temporal Tower was restored, because I saved you. You never even thanked me for that." Hearing a sound, Chikorita slightly turned her head to see Froslass getting up. Everyone was focused on Sneasel. They had let their guard down. " And then, you bring me here. You told me that there was a Pokemon that was lost…..then you freeze me from behind." Two vines extended from the dots around Chikorita's neck and wrapped around Sneasel. Then, Chikorita turned and flung Sneasel at Froslass, who was now in the air again. Sneasel collided with the Pokemon, knocking them both to the floor.

Mitsumi took that as her chance to strike, and used a strong Thunderbolt attack on Sneasel and Froslass. Both of them fainted. Chikorita ran at Sneasel. Even thought the Pokemon was down, she didn't want to stop attacking. Piplup and Mitsumi grabbed her and held her back.

" Let me go!," Chikorita cried, tears beginning to leave her eyes. " Please! Let me!"

" No!," Mitsumi said. " You have to stop now!"

" No!," Chikorita said. " I can't! Not until Sneasel is destroyed! Let me go!" Chikorita began to struggle as if her life depended on it. Mitsumi and Piplup wouldn't be able to hold her much longer.

Mitsumi turned to Mew and Uxie, who were floating in the air beside Team Adventure. The Heracross and Beedrill that were freed, were watching from farther away. " So, who wants to help us here?"

" I will!," Mew volunteered. It used its Psychic attack to hold Chikorita in place, this way it couldn't move.

" Hey!," Pikachu said. " I think we should free the other frozen Pokemon now."

" Great idea," Mitsumi said.

" Hey," Jones whispered to Tem. " You think that Chikorita's gonna be alright?"

" I don't know!," Tem whispered back. " So, you think she's nuts?"

" Could be…," Jones said.

" You idiots don't know a thing!," Lara said. " Chikorita was betrayed by her own partner! Jones, wouldn't you be kinda angry if Tem tried to stab you in the back?"

" He'd better not even try that!," Jones said. " I'll come at him with a golf club first!"

" I'm not saying he would!," Lara said. " But if he did, you would be angry…."

" Yeah," Jones said. " That would make me pretty angry."

" That's how Chikorita feels."

" Hey," Pikachu, who was already trying to unfreeze a frozen Marill called. " Are you three gonna stand there and talk all day, or are you gonna help with this?"

" We're on it!," Tem said. He ran forward to a different frozen Pokemon, with Lara and Jones behind him. Then, Team Adventure and Team Quest began freeing the last five Pokemon that were encased in ice.

_That's it for chapter five! HOORAY! I finally got Team Adventure to go an ' official mission'! Well, it may not be all that official, considering it wasn't assigned to them by the rescue federation, but we'll get into that later. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of the story thus far. If you have anything to comment about on the characters, or just the general storyline, feel free to review and let me know. _


	6. Secret Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't…..**

**Gym Leader Sabrina (Comes running up behind me): GET BACK HERE!**

**Me: (Running away for all it's worth) I don't own Pokemon!**

_Wow. That disclaimer was random. What's with me running from Sabrina? Hmm….I'm the one who wrote it, so I guess I should know, huh? Anyways, here's our next exciting episode of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Adventure! Today's episode……Chapter 6!_

Chapter 6-Secret Mission

Twenty minuets later, both teams were outside the cave, saying goodbye to the Pokemon they had set free. When that was done Mitsumi turned to Pikachu. "You four were helpful." She then turned to Piplup who had been carrying a brown sack with him all that time. "Piplup, give me the treasure bag."

"Alright," Piplup said, handing it to her. Mitsumi then began to look through their things.

"Uxie," Mitsumi said "Read their aura's and tell me the colors."

"Okay," Uxie said. He floated over to Pikachu and touched him on the head. "Red." Then, he did the same to Tem, Lara, and Jones. "Red. Purple. Light Green."

"Alright. Thanks Uxie," Then Mitsumi pulled from the bag two red scarves, a purple one, and a light green one. "I have a lot of these things. If they match the color of you aura they amplify your power when you wear one." She handed red to Pikachu and Tem, purple to Lara, and light green to Jones. The four of them put on the scarves.

"Thank you." Pikachu said. "Um…I mean…I wanted to ask you something!" He was becoming nervous again, and didn't quite know why.

"What is it?" Mitsumi asked.

"W-well….," Pikachu said, beginning to shake. "I wanted to ask…um….I'd heard about the Temporal Tower crisis. I also heard that if your team hadn't prevented its collapse, time would have stopped, and the future would be one of darkness. Mitsumi, is it true that you came from that alternate future?"

"Yes," Mitsumi answered. "It's true that I came from an alternate future. But even though I did come from there, I don't know what it's like. I don't remember what it's like to live in darkness. It's as if, I've never known at all."

"What do you mean?," Pikachu asked. "How could you come from someplace, and not remember it?"

"When Mitsumi came here," Piplup said. "She didn't remember anything. I found her unconscious on the beach. We found out later that she came from the alternate future, to save this world."

"Wow," Pikachu said. "I wish my team could do something heroic like saving the world."

"Careful what you wish for," Mitsumi said. "It may not turn out the way you expect." Then she turned to Mew, who was still holding the Chikorita with a Psychic attack. If they had let Chikorita go, she would've run back into the cave. "Mew, take us to Sharpedo Bluff."

"Okay!" Mew said. In a flash the teams were standing on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea. Mitsumi and Piplup walked over to a pile of leaves at their side and uncovered a small stairway.

"Come on," Mitsumi said, going down the stairs with Piplup and Mew right behind. Pikachu then followed them. Then, Tem, Lara, and Joe entered. The stairs led into a room built into the middle of the cliff. There was an opening to the side that looked like a shark's open mouth. Through the opening, was a fantastic view of the ocean. There were two straw beds across form the entrance. There were barrels containing food on the right side of the room, and large bottles of water on the left. Various supplies were piled by the entrance.

"This place is like, a secret hideaway!" Jones said.

"It kind of is…," Mitsumi said. "Although, it's also where Piplup and I stay. Pikachu, I wanted to discuss something with your team. And, I needed Chikorita here as well. Mew, you can release her now, but I want you to guard the entrance."

"Will do!" Mew said, letting Chikorita go and floating in front of the door.

"Okay," Mitsumi said, turning to Pikachu. "Your team needs to know this. There is a dangerous enemy who will stop at nothing to bring this world into darkness. I think that your friends have come here to stop him."

"We have?!," Tem, Jones, and Lara asked.

"Possibly," Mitsumi said. "To be sure, we'll have to wait. You may be here for some other purpose. But for now, be on your guard. Piplup and I will monitor suspicious behavior. For now, Pikachu, you and your team need to watch for anything out of the ordinary."

" Alright," Pikachu said. "I guess we could do that."

"That's great!" Mitsumi said. Then, she turned to Chikorita. "Chikorita, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?!," Chikorita asked. She was still thinking about earlier. About how she could have taken Sneasel out if Mitsumi and her team would have just given her the chance.

"It's this..," Mitsumi said. "You see, now that Sneasel's betrayed you, you don't have a partner. You need one to be on an exploration team. So…you wanna join us?"

"Me…..join you?" Chikorita asked, seeming to forget about Sneasel for the moment. "It would be so awesome to be on a famous team like yours Mitsumi!"

"Okay then!," Mitsumi said. "Welcome to Team Quest! Mew, take her to the guild and get her registered on our team."

"Alright!," Mew said, floating out with Chikorita following. Chikorita would get revenge if she ever saw Sneasel again. For now though, she was happy that Mitsumi had given her the offer to be on Team Quest.

"Now," Mitsumi said after Mew and Chikorita left. "Pikachu, you four be careful." She turned to Uxie. "Could you teleport them home?"

"Yeah Mitsumi," Uxie said. In less than a second Team Adventure disappeared. When they were gone, Uxie came closer to Mitsumi. "I noticed something when I read their auras. Even though they show different colors, they have an aura pattern similar to yours."

"Oh..," Mitsumi said. "Yeah. About that. You can't tell anyone else about it. Especially Mew! She'd spread that around too fast. No one else needs to know. Not right now."

"Alright Mitsumi," Uxie said. "I'm going to the Exploration guild now. You want me to pick up a mission?"

"Not right now. Piplup and I have some things to think over." Uxie then floated out without a word. Piplup picked up a few supplies out of their pile and put them into the bag he was holding.

"So," Piplup said. "Are you worried?"

"Yes," Mitsumi admitted. "I'm extremely worried. That enemy was so hard to beat the first time. When he got lost in the other dimension, I thought we'd never see him again. Even Cresselia thought he was gone for good. I'm not only worried for us though. He's also after that new team. We have to protect them Piplup. That will be our secret mission."

"I understand," Piplup said.

_This may well be the shortest chapter in the entire story. Wow. Well, if you have a comment on it, don't forget to review!_


	7. Mitsumi's Story

**Disclaimer: HELLO! I don't own Pokemon!**

**Gardenia: Are you scared of Leader Sabrina?**

**Me: No, why would you think that?**

**(And then, Leader Sabrina appears beside Gardenia)**

**Me: AAAAAH! (And then, I run away screaming.)**

**Gardenia (Watching me run down the road) What's her problem?**

**Sabrina: I don't know. I just came to give you back your plant book.**

_Yay! Guess what time it is? It's time for Chapter 7!_

Chapter 7-Mitsumi's Story

In the Crevice Cave, Sneasel awoke and stood up. "They got away. Boss ain't gonna be happy about that."

"Wh-what?!," Froslass awoke at the sound of that. " You didn't get them?!"

" No!," Sneasel said. " And the Master isn't gonna like this at all!"

" You're right!," A voice from nowhere said. Then, a dark shadow appeared on the ground, and a Pokemon emerged from it.

" Master Darkrai!," Sneasel said, bowing to him. " We…"

" You FAILED!," Darkrai said, letting his anger show. " I can't have those humans messing up my plans! The perfect dark world……I'm too close to this!"

" We…know," Froslass said. " It's all you ever talk about. The dark world. How long is it going to take, before your plan will work?"

" Don't question me Froslass. It won't be much longer. As long as you two manage to keep the humans out of the way. I don't' care what you have to do! But, since they escaped from you, go to plan B."

" Yes Master," Sneasel said.

" See that you don't fail!," Darkrai said, before disappearing back into the shadows.

In the area Pikachu and his team were staying, they were all standing outside their domed houses discussing what Mitsumi had told them.

" So!," Tem said, becoming very excited. " You think we can actually stop this superbad enemy?!!"

" YEAH!," Pikachu said, jumping up and down. " I know we can!"

" Hey, guys," Jones said. " How the heck to you expect to stop him? I mean, that other Pikachu didn't say who this enemy guy was!"

" Oh," Pikachu said, calming somewhat. " I don't know! I guess we'll find out when the time comes! I'm just so excited over this!"

" It is kind of exciting," Lara said. " But, Jones is right. We don't even know what we would be up against, if anything at all."

" That is right….," Pikachu said. " Anyways! I think I should go and find us a new mission! That first one was so awesome!"

" NO!," All three of his teammates said. " NO! NO! NO!"

" Why not?," Pikachu asked, twitching his right ear. " We're on a rescue team! We have to do missions!"

" But!," Jones whined. " We just finished one! Can't we wait a while?"

" Yeah," Tem agreed. " I'm tired. I wanna go take a nap now. Lara's tired too, see!" Tem pointed at Lara, who was pretending to be asleep in the grass.

" Awww," Pikachu said, saddened. " Alright. You guys can have a nap first." As soon as he said that, Jones, Tem, and Lara bolted into their domes. Pikachu slowly walked into his, considering everything that had happened so far that day. _I met the famous explorer Mitsumi! Now, we find out that we may have an enemy! And…..then…..I found out something very interesting about Mitsumi. Pokemon of the alternate future timeline. Any of them who came here from that timeline disappeared. If Mitsumi is from that future, how is she still in this time?! She shouldn't exist! _Pikachu paced around this base, not paying attention to anything else but his train of thought.

_I don't think we should do another mission today. My team's tired. They're not used to getting up so early. Although, while I have time, it could be beneficial to get some information while they sleep. If Mitsumi's from that alternate timeline, I _have _to know how she can exist here. _

" Should I really leave now though?," Pikachu wondered aloud. " Would anyone else know how Mitsumi can exist here? Hmm…Piplup would know. Maybe the rest of her team. Maybe the Pokemon at the Exploration guild." Pikachu then sat on the tree stump, and pondered whether he should go looking for his answers or not.

Outside, that Pokemon with a crescent moon shaped head was floating in the center of the domes.

" Should I tell them?," She asked herself. " If they knew who their enemy was, perhaps that would make it easier." She thought on that for a moment. " Perhaps later. Now……is not the right time." Then, she turned and began heading into the woods.

" HEY!," A voice called from behind her. She turned. It was Pikachu. He was standing outside of his dome watching her. " Who are you?"

" I'm Cresselia," She said, floating back up to him.

" Why are you here?," Pikachu asked.

' I'm here," Cresselia said. " To make sure that the Dark One doesn't try to attack you. And, I'm also a member of Mitsumi's team."

" HEY!," Pikachu said, taking offense. " She sent you to SPY on us?!!"

" NO!," Cresselia said. " Mitsumi didn't send me. I came here on my own. And, I wasn't exactly spying. I'm only making sure that you are not harmed. At your skill level, you wouldn't stand a chance against this enemy."

" Who is this enemy?," Pikachu asked. " Mitsumi mentioned him, but what's so bad about him. Other than the fact that he wants to bring this world into darkness?"

" He is very strong," Cresselia said. " It took everything Piplup and Mitsumi had to stop him. They prevented the collapse of Temporal Tower, which he started. And then, they faced him head on. It was difficult, but in the end, this enemy was sent to another dimension. We all assumed he was gone for good. We spoke way too soon."

" Oh.," Pikachu said. He still didn't have all the information he would have liked to have on their new enemy, but that was enough for the moment. " Cresselia, you said you're on Mitsumi's team?"

" Yes," Cresselia said. " I am." Pikachu remembered that he wanted to ask someone about Mitsumi. He didn't know if Cresselia would tell him about her or not, but it was worth a try to ask.

" Cresselia," Pikachu said. " Mitsumi says she's from the alternate future. The one that would have been of darkness if Temporal Tower was destroyed. Now, if that's true, when the tower was saved, Mitsumi should have disappeared into nonexistence. How is she still here?"

Cresselia looked around to see that no one else was around before answering. " Piplup and Mitsumi formed a tight bond as a team. Best friends almost from that start. Mitsumi taught Piplup how to be strong, and not afraid of everything. Piplup, in turn was always there for Mitsumi. They were always there for each other. And then, after they saved the tower, Mitsumi did disappear. But, Piplup could not survive without his partner. He missed his friend so much that, he stopped going on exploration missions with the team. He stayed off by himself, never talking to anyone.

The guardian of Temporal Tower, Dialga, saw this, and knew that if it was Piplup who had to leave Mitsumi, she would feel the same way. So, he brought her back from nonexistence."

" IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!!," Pikachu asked, in complete shock. " BACK FROM NONEXISTANCE?!!"

" Yes," Cresselia said. " Dialga and Palkia. Pokemon that can control space and time. They are considered Deities among some Pokemon. Their powers have almost no limit."

" Wow," Pikachu said. " That's pretty amazing."

" It is," Cresselia said. " Now, is there anything else you want to know before I leave?"

" No," Pikachu said. " That's about it. Thanks."

" Your welcome!," Cresselia said. " Bye." She floated out into the woods. Pikachu walked back to his base. He found it amazing that Mitsumi was brought back from nonexistence. Perhaps the saying 'anything's possible' was true. And, maybe the chances of Team Adventure beating this enemy weren't so small after all. When Pikachu entered the base, he laid on his straw bed, and fell asleep. He'd found out all he needed to know, and now he was tired. He could get the team another mission when he awoke later that afternoon.

_Basically, this chapter was sort of a recap of what happened at the end of PMD 2. Still, it's needed in order for the story to make sense. Anyways, if you have any comments or questions about the story so far, don't forget to send in a review!_


	8. Delivery!

**Disclaimer: Hello!**

**Sabrina: I've been waiting long enough. When do I get to rule the world?**

**Me: Uh…..well….I don't own Pokemon….so….never**

**Sabrina: NEVER?! I'm getting my lawyer.**

**Me: Good luck. You can't sue!**

**Sabrina: WANNA BET?**

_AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! WE NOW PRESENT…..CHAPTER 8_

Chapter 8-Delivery!

Three hours later, Pikachu was awoken from his sleep by a knocking at his door. He jumped up and ran to answer it. When he did, he jumped back, not believing who his visitors were.

" You guys! You're….Team Go-Getters!" The Charmander, Squirtle, and Chikorita at his door nodded.

" That's us!," Charmander said. " We came to deliver something to you!"

" Deliver something?," Pikachu asked. " I didn't order anything!"

" It's not from the Post Office!," Chikorita said. " Squirtle, give him the message!" Squirtle opened the supply box he was carrying, and pulled out a letter. He handed it to Pikachu.

" Lucario sent us," Squirtle said. " He said this message was extremely important."

" HEY!," Pikachu said, realizing that in one day, two famous teams had found their way to his base, and no one but him knew the location. " How did you get here?"

" We came looking for this place," Chikorita said. " And then this…Pokemon…I think she said Cresselia? She told us how to find you."

" Nothing's secret anymore, is it?," Pikachu asked.

" Well," Squirtle said. " Obviously where you live isn't secret anymore."

Pikachu sighed. " So why would Lucario send you? Shouldn't Pelipper be the one delivering mail?"

" He said this was top priority," Charmander said. " That's it. Oh, and he wanted you to go give this to Mitsumi." Charmander took from the supply box a hard crown that seemed to be made of grass. " It's the Grass Coronet. Don't let ANYTHING happen to it. Lucario needs this delivered to Mitsumi in Treasure Town as soon as possible. That's your next mission."

" Oh," Pikachu said. " Well, thanks for delivering this, I think. But, why us?"

" Oh…..," Chikorita said. " We're not sure."

" Alright then. I'll wake my team and we'll get to it."

" Okay. Bye," Charmander said as he and Chikorita started walking away. Squirtle stayed where he was. " See you later Squirtle!"

" Hey," Pikachu said. " Squirtle, why are you staying here?"

" I have to go with you on this mission," Squirtle said. " Lucario's orders. He says that since you guys are still rookies, someone from a more experienced team needs to escort you to Treasure Town! Chikorita and Charmander wanted to do this so bad, but I volunteered first!"

" Okay!," Pikachu said, becoming fully awake and very excited. " Go to the other domes and wake up the team while I read this letter!" Squirtle did as Pikachu asked. While he was doing that, Pikachu looked at the letter which said:

" Pikachu, your team has just started out, I know that. But, this is a last minuet thing, and all of my other teams are on assignment. Even Team A.C.T., the most experienced team we have. This item, the Grass Coronet, is one of the world's Seven Legendary Treasures. It must be taken to Mitsumi, leader of Team Quest in Treasure Town. She will know what to do with it from there. You CANNOT let this out of your grasp. Squirtle of Team Go-Getters will accompany you on this mission. When the mission is complete, he will report to me. Then, tomorrow, you can come to the Federation HQ to pick up a new assignment.

Signed

Lucario, Rescue Team Federation Leader."

" Wow," Pikachu said to himself. " This mission's really important!" He looked at the Grass Coronet. It did appear to be a grass crown, and there was a blue jewel in the center of it. He wondered if it could really be all that special.

" I woke up your team!," Squirtle said, walking up to Pikachu, with Tem, Lara, and Jones following lazily behind.

" What's this all about?," Tem asked, yawning. " Pikachu, you said we could take a nap. What's with this guy here commin' and wakin' us up?"

" Well," Pikachu said, showing them the letter. " We have a new assignment from the Federation! It's super important! This thing in my hand's called a Grass Coronet!" Pikachu held up the grass crown. " We gotta go and give this to Mitsumi!"

" Why?," Lara asked. " If that thing's important, why are we gonna give it to her?"

" She knows what to do with it," Pikachu said. " And Squirtle of Team Go-Getters is coming with us on this mission."

" He woke us up," Jones said. " I already don't like him."

" HEY!," Tem said, remembering what happened earlier. " How are we supposed to get across that fissure in the ground? You said Treasure Town's on the other side of it!"

" Oh," Pikachu said, losing some of his excitement. " I forgot about that." He turned to Squirtle. " We can't make it over that fissure. How are we supposed to get to Treasure Town?"

Squirtle began to dig around in his supply box, and then he pulled out a small, purple jewel. " This is the Teleport Gem! Alakazam was one of the Pokemon who helped make it. My team used it to go to the Sky Tower and prevent a meteor from crashing into the planet. It doesn't have the power to take us back to the sky, but it can work for short distances. It should be able to get us across the fissure."

" AWESOME!," Pikachu said, jumping up and down in his excitement again.

" Great," Jones complained. " Now we _have _to go. See? That's why I don't like that guy."

" Come on!," Pikachu said. " This'll be awesome!" Pikachu walked ahead of the others into the forest with Squirtle right behind him. Tem, Lara, and Jones were a bit slower, but managed to catch up to the two.

" So," Squirtle said. "You guys have met Mitsumi, right?"

" YUP!," Pikachu said. " We met her and Team Quest earlier today. It was so awesome!"

" No it wasn't…," Jones said quietly as they continued on through the forest.

" Well," Squirtle said. " Did you find out about her ability?"

" What ability?"

" Oops!," Squirtle said, covering his mouth. " Forget I said anything." They walked on silently after that. Pikachu thought on what Squirtle had said accidentally. _What ability would Mitsumi have? An ability besides her normal electrical powers?_ He decided he wouldn't question Squirtle about it, although he did find this interesting. Pikachu turned to see that his team was doing alright. Tem and Lara seemed wide awake, and so did Jones. Although Jones kept looking behind him almost every step he took.

" What's wrong?," Pikachu stopped to ask him.

" Um…," Jones said. " I just have that weird feeling that someone's following us again!" Pikachu twitched his ears, listening for any sound in the area.

" I don't hear anything," Pikachu said. " I would hear it if someone were following, trust me on that."

" Okay," Jones said. " Maybe I imagined it, but…I just have this odd feeling…"

" You're nuts!," Tem said. " Nothing's there."

" You're right," Jones said. " Probably nothing at all. Let's keep moving." In a few short minuets, they had reached the fissure. Squirtle took out the Teleport Gem.

" Touch this! Everyone!," Squirtle commanded. Everyone did, and in a flash, they were across the fissure. " Handy, isn't it?"

" Yeah," Lara said. " That is handy!"

" Whatever," Jones said. " It ain't that great." They continued on, without incident. Then, Pikachu saw a building shaped like a Wigglytuff to his right. That had to be the Wigglytuff exploration guild. Walking on past that, soon they entered Treasure Town. It looked almost the same as Pokemon Square, except instead of all of the building's being shaped like domes, they were shaped like the Pokemon running the businesses.

" See!," Lara said. " These Pokemon know how to build stuff! At least everything here doesn't look like a dome!"

" So what?!," Pikachu asked. " It's not my fault Pokemon Square's architects aren't the best designers in the world!" Pikachu turned to Squirtle. " Why are we supposed to give this thing to Mitsumi? I mean, do you have any idea what she's gonna do with it?"

" Oh..," Squirtle said. " Lucario didn't mention that to me. Although, I have a pretty good idea of what he wants her to do with it."

Pikachu stopped. " What?"

" I can't say," Squirtle said.

" Why not?," Tem asked. " Is it supposed to be a secret or something?"

" No," Squirtle said, walking on ahead. " I just don't think I should say anything about it right now. That's all." Squirtle led them out of town, to the edge of a cliff. Pikachu looked around. This was the place Mitsumi had brought them to earlier. Squirtle found the pile of leaves that covered the entrance, and moved them out of the way.

" HELLO!," Pikachu called down. " Mitsumi! Piplup! Are you there?!"

" Yeah," Piplup called up. " What is it?"

" We have something for Mitsumi!"

" I'm coming!," Mitsumi called. In a few seconds, Mitsumi came outside. " What is it?" Pikachu showed her the Grass Coronet. " Rescue Leader Lucario wants you to do something with this!"

" What does he want me to do?!," Mitsumi asked. " I don't even know what that thing is!" Squirtle went up to her and whispered something into her ear.

" Aren't you going to take it?!," Lara asked. " We had to get up and come all the way over here! You'd better take this stupid thing!"

" Oh.," Mitsumi said. " Um…." She turned to the hole. " Piplup! Could you come here?" Piplup came running out.

" What is it?!," He asked.

" Could you take that grass crown thing?," She asked him, pointing to it.

" Why don't you?," Piplup asked.

" I…can't. Not right now." Without question on that, Piplup took the Grass Coronet from Pikachu. Then, he went back inside their base. Mitsumi turned to Squirtle. " Tell Lucario that I have the item, and will send a report tomorrow morning."

" Alright," Squirtle said. Mitsumi then entered the base, and Squirtle covered it with leaves again. " Now we have to go back!"

" Why wouldn't she take that thing?," Tem asked Squirtle. " Is that grass crown dangerous?"

" No," Squirtle said. " It's…another reason. You guys shouldn't worry about it. Now we have to go back. I'll tell Lucario your mission was successful, and all you have to do is return to your base."

" Alright," Pikachu said, also wondering, but not questioning aloud why Mitsumi had not taken the Grass Coronet. " Let's head back."

_Well, that's the end of Chapter 8. As always, if you have any comments on the characters, or the storyline, or questions about it for that matter, don't forget to send in a review!_


	9. The Dark One's Plan

**Disclaimer: Hello! It's me again!**

**Readers: ( Sounding extremely bored.) Oh yay, how can we contain our joy.**

**Me: Glad you're glad I'm back! Well, I have to say that I don't own Pokemon, and if I did you all know that…..**

**Readers: Leader Sabrina would take over the world, and we would be terrified. **

**Me: YES! THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT WOULD HAPPEN! HAHAHA!**

_And now, to announce the arrival of…..CHAPTER 9!_

Chapter 9-The Dark One's Plan

Inside Mitsumi's base, Piplup set the Grass Coronet with their team supplies. " Mitsumi, why didn't you take this?"

" I don't want to right now," Mitsumi said. " Lucario knows that Darkrai has returned. He remembers the incident where Darkrai caused a meteor to head for Pokemon Square. And then, how Darkrai tried to stop time. After that, he tried to put every Pokemon on the planet into a nightmare. Lucario knows that Darkrai's going to try and cause trouble again. He just doesn't know Darkrai's plan. Although he thinks it has something to do with that grass crown."

" Oh..," Piplup said, realizing why Mitsumi wouldn't touch the crown. " Lucario wants to see if you could figure out his plan. He wants you to use the Dimensional Scream."

" Yeah," Mitsumi said. " He does."

" Then why won't you do it?," Piplup asked. " It's not like you to hesitate on something like that."

" I don't know."

" Is it Darkrai? Are you afraid of what he might do?"

" I don't know. I guess I should do this, huh?" Mitsumi walked over to the supplies, and grabbed the Grass Coronet from the top of the pile. As soon as she touched it, everything went dark. Then, she saw Darkrai, standing off in a grassy field, with Froslass and Sneasel with him.

" What is it going to take for this plan of yours to work?!," Sneasel asked. " It's taking forever!"

" All we need," Darkrai said. " Are the world's seven legendary treasures!"

" What are those?," Froslass asked.

" The first is the Grass Coronet," Darkrai answered. " Then there's the Terra Cymbal, Aquamonica, Sky Melodica, Fiery Drum, Icy Flute, and finally the Rock Horn!"

" And what will those things do?," Sneasel asked.

" You'll see after we've collected them all!" Then, Mitsumi saw darkness once again, before seeing her base, and Piplup staring at her.

" What'd you see?!," Piplup asked. Mitsumi laid the Grass Coronet down.

" I saw..," She said. " That Darkrai's after the world's seven legendary treasures, and the Grass Coronet is one of them! We have to guard this, and we also have to keep him from taking any of the other treasures!"

" Where could we find the others?," Piplup asked.

" Good Question," Mitsumi said. " Rescue Leader Lucario found that one. Maybe he knows where the others are. We'll go see him tomorrow morning."

" Okay!," Piplup said. " OH! But, don't you think that Guildmaster Wigglytuff may know something about this? I mean, he's a great explorer and all!"

" Piplup," Mitsumi said, almost laughing. " Remember when Team Charm came to the guild? They wanted some kind of key from Wigglytuff, and he said he didn't' remember where it was."

" He did!," Piplup said. " Once they gave him a Perfect Apple he…."

" Exactly my point. He only remembers things, when he's offered his favorite food. As of now, we don't have any Perfect Apples, so we'll just go see Lucario tomorrow."

" Fine," Piplup said. " We'll do that then."

_Well, that's all for chapter 9! Wow, I could have been wrong. This one may be the shortest chapter in the story. Well, if you found it too short, I'll let you in on something from a later chapter. If you don't care to know until you read chapter 11 you don't have to read the next paragraph. _

_: In chapter eleven I plan to add in a new Exploration Team. I'm unsure of the name, but the characters are named Blaze and Wave. Blaze is a Charmander, and Wave is a Piplup. If you have any ideas on a name for this Exploration Team, please send in a review and let me know before I post chapter 11! Thank you!_


	10. Morning Assignment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Readers: And we all know what would happen if you did, so don't bother saying it!**

**Me: Aww….you're no fun. **

_Hooray! Clap and shout and scream for joy! It's amazing! It's spectacular! It's…..CHAPTER 10!_

Chapter 10-Morning Assignment

In front of their domed houses in the forest, Tem, Lara, and Jones were talking over their present situation, while Pikachu was inside, getting some rest.

"Here's what we know," Tem said. "Two days here, and we have no clue as to why we're here, or why we became Pokemon!"

"Mitsumi might know something," Lara said.

"Whaddaya mean?" Jones asked.

"She seems to know more than she lets on," Lara said.

"Lara's right," Tem agreed. "Mitsumi's not telling us everything she knows. All she says is that, we may have been brought here to save the world!"

The sun was setting. Lara looked up at the orange sky. "Maybe….maybe we really were sent here to save this world. Mitsumi mentioned this….enemy….wanting a world of darkness. And, from what Pikachu says, Mitsumi's team's dealt with this guy more than once."

"Yeah," Jones said. "What's all that got to do with us though?"

"I'm not sure," Lara said. "But, I'm sure that soon, we may meet this enemy."

"We should stay on our guard then," Tem said. He looked to the setting sun. "We don't have much information on this guy yet. Until we do, we should do like Mitsumi said and be careful."

"Your suspicion about her," Lara said, thinking that he may have been right earlier. "Do you really believe it?"

"I don't know," Tem said. "Only…I get this odd feeling from her. It's like….I don't know. She just doesn't seem like a normal Pokemon to me. She seems different. When I stand by Pikachu, I know he's a regular Pokemon. When I stand by Mitsumi, there's a different, out of place sort of feeling."

"I think you're just weird!" Jones said. "I mean, come on! She looks like a normal Pokemon to me!"

"Jones!" Tem said. "We look like normal Pokemon to the other Pokemon here too! Only we know that we're not! Well, Mitsumi and her team know, and Pikachu knows. That's about it!"

"HEY!" Lara said. "How did Mitsumi's team find out about us being human anyway? And, why would she believe us, when no other Pokemon would?"

"That is odd…," Jones said. He turned, and walked back for his dome. "I'm kinda tired. We can try to figure this out tomorrow." With that, he went inside.

"He doesn't seem too worried about this," Lara said.

"Well," Tem said, looking toward the dome on water. "He just can't believe any of this is actually happening."

"I suppose it is getting late," Lara said, seeing the twinkle of a faint star in the now purple sky. "Maybe we should get some sleep. We're supposed to go back to Pokemon Square in the morning to get another mission."

"You know," Tem said. "I know I said I wanted adventure, but this? It's….odd. Not exactly what I was thinking, you know?"

"Yeah," Lara said, before entering her dome. "It is kind of bizarre."

_It is bizarre._ Tem thought as he entered his dome. _We wanted a little excitement in our lives, and we become Pokemon? It doesn't make any sense. And, what's going on here doesn't exactly make sense either. Maybe we can find out more about this tomorrow._

The next morning, Pikachu jumped out of bed as soon as he felt the sun's first ray of light hit his face. Quickly, he ran out the door to arouse his team. They were a Rescue Team. If they wanted to be the best, they had to start work early. Tem, Lara, and Jones crawled lazily out of their beds and outside.

"Pikachu," Tem said. "You gotta quit waking us up so early!"

"COME ON!" Pikachu said, seeming overexcited this morning for some reason. "If we wanna be number one, we have to get an early start on things! Now come on! We gotta go to Pokemon Square and pick up our next assignment from Lucario!"

"Whatever," Jones groaned, deciding he would never be used to getting up so early. It was barely dawn.

"Getting up this early isn't all that bad!" Pikachu insisted. "After all, the earlier we start, the more missions we can complete!"

"Just two of'em had me wore out yesterday!" Jones said. "Can't we take a break today?!"

"Nope!" Pikachu said. "It's our job to do rescue missions! Lucario said to pick one up this morning!

Now, let's go!" They walked on in silence. Jones kept looking behind every second or two, convinced they had someone after them.

"Are you going to do that every time we have to go somewhere?" Pikachu asked him. "Other Pokemon may think it's kind of odd."

"But!" Jones insisted. "I get this feeling that someone's behind us!" Pikachu looked behind. He didn't see anyone.

"No one's there!" Pikachu said, and then they continued on into Pokemon Square.

"HELLO!" Wigglytuff G. shouted at them as they entered town. "Buy a friend area today! Don't wait! Today's the day!" She was holding up several different papers and waving them around in the air as she danced in a circle. "YAY! FRIENDLY FRIENDS!"

"We don't need any friend areas Wigglytuff," Pikachu said. He was about to call her Wigglytuff G, but didn't know how she'd react if he actually called her that. She probably wouldn't care.

"Oh…," Wigglytuff G. said, seeming sad for only a moment. Then, she saw two other Pokemon walking her way and turned to them. "Buy a friend area! Don't wait! YAY FRIENDS!" The two Pokemon sped up as they came near her and passed her quickly. It didn't matter, because she was now in her own world, singing as she danced in circles.

Pikachu led his team to the waterfall they had gone behind the day before to get their mission from.

"Do I have to go under that thing again?!!," Lara asked, backing away as she saw how hard the water was crashing down. "I DON'T LIKE IT!" Pikachu sighed, walked over to her, and dragged her by the arm under the waterfall. It was ridiculous yesterday that they had to threaten her just to get her to go under the fall. Today, Pikachu really wanted to get started on another rescue mission, and didn't want to waste time with Lara's hysterics.

"You're mean…," Lara muttered, pulling her arm away.

"Come on now!" Pikachu said. "We gotta start our work!" He ran into the cave, with the others following. When he reached the colorful dome at the other side of the cave, he suddenly stopped and put an ear to the door. When they saw he didn't go in, Tem, Lara, and Jones ran up to him.

"What's wrong?" Tem asked.

"I think someone else besides Lucario's in there. I can her him having a conversation with someone." Tem put an ear to the door, but didn't hear a thing. Lara and Jones tried afterward, but they too couldn't hear a conversation going on.

"We can't hear anything!," Jones said. "You must be goin' nuts or something."

"Like you?" Tem asked him. "You think someone's always following us, when no one's around!"

"Well, at least I don't hear imaginary conversations!" Jones countered.

"Oh nooo….," Tem said sarcastically. "You only see imaginary people following you."

"HEY!" Lara said, interrupting their argument. "Pikachu probably has stronger hearing than we do! Haven't either of you nitwits ever wondered why Pikachu's ears are like that?! No offense Pikachu, but still, his hearing's probably a lot sharper because of that."

"Oh," Tem and Jones said. "Sorry Pikachu."

"Look," Pikachu said. "I don't know if we should go in or not. What if Lucario's in a private meeting? Then again, we're a rescue team, and we have to get our mission!" He opened the door and then he and his team walked inside. In front of Lucario's desk, were Mitsumi and Piplup! Lucario stood in front of them, and beside him was Alakazam.

"Are you serious?!," Lucario asked. "The Rookies?"

"Yes," Mitsumi said. "You do know about them, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but…."

"That's why they need to help with this."

"But Mitsumi!" Lucario said. "They only started out yesterday! How can you expect them to…."

"They helped us take down Froslass," Piplup mentioned.

"WHAT?!!," Lucario asked in shock. "Why didn't someone report that to me?!!"

"The rookies were tired afterward," Mitsumi explained.

"STILL!" Lucario said. "Their first mission was supposed to be delivering your team the Grass Coronet! If they'd gotten a mission elsewhere, it should have been reported!"

"Okay then," Mitsumi said. "I reported it. There. Now can't you let them in on this assignment?"

"Mitsumi…..," Lucario said. "You know who we're dealing with. And you know how he feels about you and Piplup. If we get Team Adventure into this, their lives will be in danger!"

"And maybe….," Alakazam spoke up for the first time since Team Adventure had entered the room. "That's exactly why they should be allowed to do this."

"WHAT?!," Lucario asked in surprise. "You think that they should go on a mission so dangerous already?!!"

"The mission's not all that dangerous yet. You need not worry as much as you do my friend."

"See?" Mitsumi asked. " It's not that dangerous. Just retrieving six special items. That's all."

"Well…," Lucario said, still trying to find a way to keep the new team from going on this mission. " This counts as an exploration mission, not a rescue mission! The only way the rookies can go with you, is if you have special permission from the Exploration Guild Master."

"Way ahead of you on that!," Piplup said, pulling a paper out of their bag and handing it to Lucario. He then read it out loud.

"I grant special permission for Team Adventure to go with Team Quest! YAY! Friendly friends! Tell them good luck! YOOM TAAAAH!!! P.S., do you have any Perfect Apples? I need some more! Thank you! Friend! Friend!"

"See!," Mitsumi said. "Now they can come!"

"It is Wigglytuff's handwriting," Lucario said. "I could hardly read it."

"You have to let them go now," Alakazam said. " First though, why don't we fill them in on this, since they've been standing behind Mitsumi's team for a while now?" Lucario looked behind Mitsumi and Piplup to see Team Adventure standing there. He hadn't noticed them at all. He didn't even know they had come in.

"Alright," Lucario sighed. "I guess we have no choice but to let them go."

" Go where?," Pikachu asked. "On a mission?"

"Sort of," Mitsumi said. " We need to gather the world's seven treasures in order to keep this world safe. Piplup and I already have one treasure, which is the Grass Coronet that you delivered yesterday."

"We know where the treasures are," Piplup said. " So it shouldn't be hard to collect them."

"That's right," Mitsumi said. " However, one of the Treasures is under the ocean." Mitsumi could see Lara shudder at the thought of that much water. " So, we've sent another highly trained Exploration Team to retrieve it. The item we've sent them after is the Aqua Monica. Besides that one, the rest of them will be up to us to retrieve."

"Team Adventure," Lucario said. " I didn't want your team to accompany Mitsumi's because of how dangerous this mission could possibly be. However, Mitsumi has received special permission for you to go from the Exploration guild. So, this will now count as your next official mission. I wish you luck."

"As do I," Alakazam said.

"Alright then!" Pikachu said enthusiastically. " LET'S DO THIS!"

" Calm down," Mitsumi said. " We're not leaving yet. Piplup and I have to wait at the guild for the other team to report back in. You're welcome to come with us if you want to."

"Um….," Pikachu said, that odd feeling of nervousness coming over him again. " S…sure! B-but Mitsumi! I….I…don't think that….we're worthy of being seen with someone as famous as you!"

Mitsumi laughed. " Oh come on! I'm not exactly famous you know! I mean, come on! I wasn't even the first one to save the world! My team was second to….."

"Team Go-Getters!," Pikachu said. " I know. But…._you _saved the world _twice_!"

Mitsumi laughed again. " Well, I can't argue with you there. But you don't have to be all nervous around us just because you think we're famous. Piplup and I don't even think about when we saved the world anymore. It happened a while back."

"Yup!" Piplup agreed. " Not something we think about anymore. So, are you gonna come with us and wait at the guild, or not?"

"S-sure!" Pikachu managed to say, still a bit nervous. " Let's go team!" Mitsumi and Piplup led the way out of the building and back into the cave behind the waterfall. When they had gone, Lucario turned to Alakazam.

"Did we really do the right thing?"

"Lucario my old friend, you worry too much. I think they'll be fine."

"But…..what about the Guardians?"

"I'm sure that if they decide to strike, Team Adventure can handle it. After all, they'll have Team Quest with them, won't they?"

"I suppose," Lucario said. "I still don't like this though."

"As I've said, I believe they'll be fine."

_And that's all for chapter 10! HOORAY! It was longer than the past three chapters! YAHOO! It's something to celebrate! (Well, for me it is.)_


	11. Ambush!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Random Trainer: And what if you did?**

**Me: Then…..Gym Leader Sabrina would RULE THE WORLD!**

**Sabrina: When's that happening again?**

**Me: How should I know? You're the Psychic.**

**Sabrina: Oh yeah. That's right. **

_And now (Drum roll)…..Chapter 11_

Chapter 11-Ambush!

Mitsumi led Team Adventure away from Treasure Town and back toward the fissure. This time, however, Mew and Uxie were no where to be seen.

"How do we cross this time?" Tem asked. Mitsumi and Piplup looked at each other, smiled, and nodded. Then, both of them backed up a ways, and charged at the fissure. Coming extremely close to it, they jumped as high and as far as they could into the air. Both landed on the other side with ease.

"Like that," Mitsumi answered. Pikachu nodded. He did as Mitsumi had done. He backed up, ran at the fissure, and leaped over to the other side. Tem, Lara, and Jones looked over at him with worry in their eyes.

"Come on!" Pikachu urged. "It's not that hard! Just jump over!" Nervously, Tem did as Pikachu and Mitsumi had and leaped over the fissure. He landed on the other side, but much closer to the fissure than they did. He walked a few steps forward so he wouldn't fall in. Lara copied him, and was soon on the other side as well. All that left was Jones.

"Come on Jones!," Tem yelled. "You gonna stay there all day?" Jones peered down into the fissure. It was true that they had done a rescue there not all that long ago, but looking at it this way, it seemed to have no bottom. Darkness was all that Jones could see as he peered down, and he backed away.

"Y-you know….," Jones aid. "Why don't yall just go one without me? I'm gonna be just fine right where I am!"

"You have to come," Lara insisted. "This is important! It's a mission!"

"And?" Jones asked. "I'm still bettin' that it's much safer right here."

Pikachu's ear twitched, and then an idea came to him. "Hey Jones, remember that thing that you said was following us? If you stay here, you'll be all alone with it!" He turned and motioned for the others to do the same. Mitsumi began to lead them away, when they heard a faint grunting noise.

They turned to see that Jones had landed alright, and was staggering forward quickly as not to fall back and into the fissure. "Alright now," Tem said. "Let's go." From that point it didn't take them very long at all to arrive in front of the building shaped like a Wigglytuff. They followed Mitsumi and Piplup up the stairs that led to the building, and then waited beside a hole with a grating over it that was in front of the entrance.

"We'll wait here until the other team comes," Mistumi said. "Then Piplup and I have to pick up a few things before we leave."

"Alright," Pikachu said. "We can wait….but this is so exciting!"

"No it's not….," Jones murmured to himself, looking over the steps and to the ground below. Maybe the sun's light was playing tricks on him, but he was certain that something down there moved. It could have been just some other Pokemon going someplace, but no. Jones was certain that this could be the Pokemon that had been following them for a while now. He turned to the others. "Guys, I think someone's down there!"

Pikachu sighed and looked over to the stairs. He looked down and saw nothing out of the ordinary. To be sure, he closed his eyes and focused on listening for any sound that would be unusual. "No one's down there," He said. "You must've imagined it."

"I DID NOT!" He yelled, frustrated that no one seemed to be listening to him. "Someone _is _down there!"

"It's in your head," Lara insisted. "No one's been following us! Give it a rest already!"

"Yeah," Tem agreed. "She's right. I doubt that we're being followed by anyone. Just relax."

"Hold on," Mitsumi said, coming to stand by Jones. "I heard something."

"So did I," Piplup said, and it wasn't the other exploration team returning either. We ought to go investigate!"

"Yes," Mitsumi said. "Team Adventure, stay here. Piplup and I are going down to see who's there." She and Piplup then made their way back down the stairs. Mitsumi stayed ahead of Piplup and listened for whoever it was they had heard. She stopped when they were halfway down. "Someone's down there for sure Piplup. There's no way to tell who it is though."

"What should we do?" Piplup asked. "If we go down there we might get ambushed!"

"That's true," Mitsumi agreed. "Still, whoever it is might be after Pikachu's team. We have to protect them. Let's go."

"Alright!" Piplup said, following Mitsumi down. When Mitsumi's foot touched the ground she jumped into the air and launched a Thunderbolt attack at the top of the tree that was in front of her. Piplup then ran at the trunk with it's beak spinning like a drill. Piplup's Drill Peck attack shook the tree violently. Mitsumi stopped her attack, and Piplup did the same. A dark blue Pokemon fell from the tree. It was Sneasal.

Injured from the Thunderbolt, Sneasal had a hard time getting to it's feet, but managed to do so.

"I figured you knew I was following you," Sneasal said. "And you know what I'm here for. Hand over your Grass Coronet Mitsumi, and no one gets hurt."

"Not on your life!" Mitsumi said, jumping back and hitting Sneasal with another Thunderbolt attack. Sneasal fell to the ground, almost unconscious. "Heh. You fell for it.," It managed to say before fainting. A blue beam that seemed to come out of nowhere suddenly struck Mitsumi and Piplup, freezing them solid. Froslass then appeared in front of them.

"Pity that Sneasal couldn't handle you two alone." She looked to her fallen partner. "She gets knocked out so easily. It's sad."

At the top of the staircase, Jones was now terrified. "SEE! I TOLD YOU! I told you we was being followed! You didn't listen! Now what do we do?!!"

"We have to help Mitsumi and Piplup!" Tem said, running down the stairs.

"Wait up!" Pikachu said, running after him. "You stole _my _line!"

"Come on Jones!" Lara said, starting down.

"Nope," Jones said, turning away. "It's safer to stay up here. You handle it."

"You're coming with us!" Lara said. She walked back up the steps and got right behind him.

"H-hey….what're you doin'?!" He got his answer when she pushed him and he began to tumble down the stairs. To avoid serious injury, Jones pulled himself inside of his shell. Lara ran down after him and the others. Jones made contact with the ground first. His shell bounced once before he popped out of it and looked around, somewhat dazed. Then, seeing Froslass hovering in front of him, he ducked back into the safety of the turtle shell.

"You want to fight me again?" Froslass asked as Tem and Pikachu reached her. "This time you don't have Mitsumi and her friend to help you. How do you expect to beat me? You might as well surrender."

"We're not about to just give up!" Lara said as she came up behind them. "You'll pay for what you did to Team Quest!" She jumped in front of Tem and Pikachu, opened her mouth, and fired an Ember attack at Froslass.

"Not this time!" Froslass said. Then, she disappeared, and the attack soared aimlessly into the air.

"Um….we're in trouble now….," Pikachu said, twitching his ears as he looked around nervously. "We can't see her, and I won't be able to hear where her attacks are coming from!"

"That's just great…Tem said to himself. He turned around to see Lara running in circles around Joe's shell, firing Ember into the air randomly in some hopeless attempt to hit the invisible Froslass. Pikachu, who was beside him, was at full alert. He himself however, wasn't sure what he should be doing. "Maybe she left." He suggested.

"No.," Pikachu said. "I doubt she's left." He was then hit with a blue ray from behind and instantly frozen.

"Just great….," Tem said to himself again, looking at Pikachu who was now surrounded by ice. "That's just great." He looked behind again to see that Jones was still hiding and Lara was still running around like she was crazy. Still, at least she had some defense. Her fire would protect her against the ice, and Joe…..well, at least he had that shell of his. Tem had no defense whatsoever, and, being a grass type Pokemon, he was more susceptible to ice attacks than any of them.

"Lara," Tem called. "Could you help me here?"

"With what?" She asked, and then went back to using Ember attack as she ran in her circle.

"With defense!" Tem answered. "I can't defend myself against Froslass! You have to help me!"

"Can't," Lara called back. "I'm protecting Jones. He's more likely to get attacked cause he's the coward."

"I heard that!" Jones called from inside the shell. "I ain't no coward!"

"Then come out and fight," Lara said.

"Uh….," Jones said, not trying to conceal the shakiness of his voice. "I-it's…m-much safer in here! Good luck out there!"

"How pathetic!" Came Froslass's voice. She appeared in front of them. "I mean, arguing over who's more likely to get attacked? That's pointless. Why would I attack you one at a time? I've taken out your defenses, and you have no idea how to defend against my ice attacks."

"I can deflect your ice!" Lara said, using an Ember attack against her. Froslass held out one of her hands, and snow shot from it at the small flames. The embers melted only a little bit of the snow before it hit Lara, knocking her down.

"That Powder Snow attack is my weakest," Froslass said. "And if you can't stand up to that, you don't have a chance against me. Now I suppose I should freeze you and take you to the Master. He wants to get rid of your team personally."

"He'll have to get through our team first!" Came a voice from behind Froslass. She was suddenly hit by a strong blast of fire in the shape of a five pointed star. She was knocked out of the air and to the ground.

"Oww….," Froslass aid, turning to look at the scorch marks on her back. "Whoever you are, you'll pay for this!"

A Charmander stepped up behind her with a Piplup by his side. "I don't think so. You wanna finish this Wave?"

"With pleasure Blaze!" The Piplup said. It blew a burst of water in the air that formed a spiraling whirlpool. It hurled it's attack at Froslass, who was trapped within the whirlpool the second it hit. The Piplup and Charmander watched Froslass float helplessly in the relentless torrent of swirling water for a few moments. She still appeared to be conscious.

"Wow, I thought that would do it," the Piplup said. "Oh well, you can finish it if you want to Blaze."

Blaze smiled. "You got it Wave." With that, the Charmander dove right into the whirlpool, his right claw glowing white. He fought his way through the water to Froslass and hit her hard with his Metal Claw attack. She was forced out of the water and back to the hard ground. Blaze jumped out after her, and the whirlpool disappeared.

Froslass looked back at them, barely this time as she was so close to losing consciousness. "You will pay for this," She said to Blaze and Wave. "That's a promise." She vanished along with Sneasel. The Charmander and Piplup looked to see Team Adventure staring at them with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked.

It was Lara who stepped forward. "You're a Charmander," She said to Blaze.

"I know that," He said. "So are you. Is that a problem?"

"No….," She said. "But, how can you swim without…..," She looked at the flame on his tail that was burning fiercely. "Without your tail flame going out."

He shrugged. "Special training." Blaze then noticed the frozen Mitsumi, Piplup, and Pikachu "We can explain more once we get them out of that ice."

_That's all for Chapter 11. If you're curious about the new team and what their name is, more will be revealed about them in Chapter 12 which will be coming soon! (Or at least, as soon as I get around to writing it!)_


	12. Maps and Guardians

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Leader Sabrina: But remember, when you do own it…..**

**Me: Yes Sabrina, you'll get to rule the world.**

Author's Note:_ Sorry it took so long for me to update. So many distractions lately….well, here's the next chapter in our story and hopefully the updates will come sooner from now on!_

_And now we present….Chapter 12! _

Chapter 12-Maps and Guardians

Froslass reappeared in her cave and collapsed, relived to have gotten away. Sneasel had appeared beside her, still out cold. She thought to herself as she lay on the frozen ground, about what to do next. _Plan B failed miserably. The Master isn't going to like that. And Sneasel's a weakling. To get knocked out so fast.. Too bad for her. _After a few moments Froslass pulled herself off the ground and floated into the air.

_I have to tell the Master about that other team. He'll want to know about that Charmander._ Before she could do anything, a dark figure appeared before her. "M-master!" She stammered, surprised that he had come to her cave again.

"Froslass, what have you to report?" He asked.

"We could not take out the humans, or get that Grass Coronet. However, I did find out something of importance."

"It had better be good," Darkrai growled. "Or you won't survive to see my flawless plan unfold."

"It is good," Froslass said. "A different team came to help out Mitsumi and those others. The Charmander on that team…..was a human!"

"Human?" Darkrai asked, and then he cackled evilly. "Thank you for finding that out Froslass. Knowing that is most helpful." He then disappeared. Froslass dropped to the ground and sighed in relief.

Just outside of Wigglytuff's Exploration guild, Team Quest and Pikachu had been freed from the ice that had binded them. Pikachu stood there shivering. The Charmander and Piplup that had helped them out were standing around him.

"You sure you're alright?" The Charmander asked.

"F-f-fine!" Pikachu said, teeth chattering. "I-I'm ffffine." He was still shivering hard, but otherwise seemed alright.

"Well," Mitsumi said. "If everyone's alright, I think we should get on with this." She looked to the Piplup that stood beside Pikachu and that other Charmander. It poked at its partner.

"Blaze," he said. "I think she wants the item!"

"Oh yeah," Blaze said. From a large brown bag he had been carrying the entire time, he pulled out a sapphire blue harmonica. On the top of it there was a raindrop shape that was a lighter blue. He handed the item to Mitsumi. "The Aquamonica."

"Thank you," Mitsumi said, accepting the item. "And thank you for helping us." Realizing that she hadn't introduced them to Team Adventure, Mitsumi turned to them. "Sorry, but I forgot to tell you guys. This Charmander and Piplup are the special team that was sent to retrieve the underwater treasure known as the Aquamonica. The Charmander's name is Blaze, and Wave is the Piplup's name. Their team name is Team Aquablaze."

"HEY!" Jones said, glaring at Pikachu. "Everyone says our names are odd! What about theirs?"

Pikachu shrugged. "Those are normal names for Pokemon. Tem, Lara, and Jones, on the other hand, aren't really names that you hear around these parts."

Lara walked up to stand beside Blaze. He was taller than her by a few inches. "I feel tiny now."

Blaze laughed. "You're not tiny. You're almost as tall as I am. Back in my w….." Wave jumped up from behind him and covered his mouth.

"What were you saying?" Tem asked, perplexed by Wave's actions. Blaze struggled for a moment and finally pulled Wave's hands away from his mouth.

"I….um….nothing. Anyways, Wave and I have to be going now. There's um…..important special mission business to attend to" He took a paper from his bag and handed it to Mitsumi. "Could you file the report for us?" She nodded. "Thank you Mitsumi. See you later!"

"Hey wait!" Lara said. "You were going to tell us how you can swim without your tail flame going out!"

Blaze and Wave were already bolting down the stairs as she said this. "Don't worry!" Blaze called back. "This won't be the last time we meet!"

When Team Aquablaze left, Mitsumi turned to the others. "Now it's time for the hard part of this mission. We'll have to go see Guildmaster Wigglytuff. He's supposed to have a map for us."

"A map?" Lara asked. "For what?"

"You'll see!" Piplup said. Mitsumi led them into the guild. When they entered they had to climb down a ladder to the guild's first sublevel. Team Adventure was amazed at how many Pokemon had gathered in that one place. All of them seemed to be fixated on the boards on either side of the room. They would look at them, and then run up the ladder out holding a paper in their hands.

"What are they doing?" Tem asked.

"Accepting missions," Mitsumi answered. "Things work a little differently here than they do at the Rescue Federation. On the right side of the room, there's the Outlaw Notice Board. The Exploration Federation works closely with the police force, so we go after their wanted criminals sometimes. On the left side of the room is the normal Job notice board. Over there we can take rescue missions, or other exploration related missions." Beside the Outlaw board was a Pokémon behind a stone desk. When it noticed Mitsumi it floated over to them.

There was a gentle ringing sound as it approached. Mitsumi knew the blue Pokemon with the yellow bell on its head. "Hi Chimeco. Something wrong?"

"No," Chimeco answered. "I only wanted to tell you that Chikorita has been itching to go on an assignment with you. She's asked if you would add her to your active team list for today."

"Go ahead and sign her on." Mitsumi said. "We could use some more help I guess. Where is she right now?"

"She went to the dining room."

"If she comes by tell her that we'll meet her here. We have to speak to the Guildmaster."

"Alright," Chimeco said. He floated back to his desk and an odd bell sounded.

"What was that?" Jones asked, becoming alarmed.

"Nothing. Chimeco's just letting Chikorita know that she can come with us today," Mitsumi said. "Let's get to the guild master now. Come this way." She led her partner and Team Adventure over to the ladder beside the one they had used to enter. This one led down to the guild's second sublevel. There were less Pokemon around this area. In the left corner a blue Pokemon with orange cheeks named Croagunk was sitting behind a large cauldron.

"What's he doing?" Lara asked. She watched him throw a blue and yellow card into the mixture and then some kind of a claw. He waited a few seconds, and then pulled out a very long fang.

"He's doing an item swap," Piplup explained. He combines certain special items together to make better ones. His services are very useful around here."

"Come on!" Mitsumi said. "We gotta get that map and get going." She pointed to a door in the right corner of the room. "That's the guild master's chamber." They walked up to the door and Mitsumi knocked loudly in case the guild master happened to have fallen asleep. He fell asleep on the job quite often, most of the time with his eyes still open.

A small, parrot-like bird Pokemon answered the door. "Ah, Mitsumi. Just one moment. The Guildmaster is out right now. I'll get your map for you." He closed the door. After a few seconds it sounded as if a lot of glasses had been broken inside of the room.

"OOOWWWCH!," Came the Pokémon's voice from within. "YEOWW! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" Then there was silence again.

"Wow," Tem said. "What's he doing in there?" He got closer to the door and was about to open it when Mitsumi grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Don't! You DO NOT want to go into that room when the Guildmaster is out."

"Why not?," Lara asked. "There's nothing wrong with going in, is there?" As if on cue there was another sound from within the room.

"Oh no….," Came the terrified voice inside. "NOOO! SQUAK! AAAH!" The sound that was heard in that room was heard by everyone else in the guild. It was as if an Avalanche had just taken place inside of the small room. A few seconds later, the Pokemon opened the door. He looked battered and bruised. He held his head with one wing and held the map in the other. "Here…..take map." He handed it to Mitsumi.

"Thank you Chatot."

"Up!" Chatot said, sounding rather dazed. "Or Welcome!" He closed the door slightly before passing out.

"Seriously, what is with that room?" Lara asked Mitsumi as she led them back towards the ladder to the first sublevel.

Mitsumi turned to Piplup, figuring that her partner may be able to explain it a bit better than she could. "Well," Piplup began. "Whenever Wigglytuff goes away, he makes sure to keep important items in his room protected against burglars. It's kind of silly since we're all here usually, and if anyone broke in, _we _could stop them. What Wigglytuff does, is he sets a lot of traps around the item he wants to keep guarded. In this case, it was the map. When Chatot's in charge he'll usually warn him about his trap. I guess he didn't this time. He can be _very _forgetful at times."

"Oh….," Lara said. "Weird. So, what's the map for again?"

"The Guildmaster's not here now, so I'll file Team Aquablaze's report later. Let's pick up Chikorita get out of here for now, then I'll explain about the map," Mitsumi said.

"Alright," Team Adventure agreed.

In a grassy patch near a sandy beach close to the Exploration guild sat Blaze and Wave.

"You almost let it slip!" Wave said in a scolding voice. "Alakazam said not to let anyone know! If you do, then you can't come here anymore!"

"I know," Blaze said, looking away. "I didn't mean to, it's just, I don't know. I guess I got carried away."

"You can't get carried away like that," Wave said softly. "If that secret gets out, I never get to see you again."

"I know," Blaze said. "Why do you keep reminding me?"

"You're my friend," Wave answered. "Actually, I'd say that you're my best friend here."

"Well," Blaze said, turning toward Wave. "You're pretty much my only friend here or on the other side. I don't really talk to that many people." He laid back in the grass and looked up at the sky, making sure as he did so that his tail was a few inches off the ground. "Okay, maybe I do have a friend or two over there. Still, you're my best friend."

"Do any of them know?" Wave asked, also lying back in the grass.

"No," Blaze answered. "They would never believe me."

"Oh…..," Wave said, then deciding that maybe it was time to change the subject. "What do you think about that team Mitsumi's helping out?"

Blaze closed his eyes for a moment. "I feel kind of bad about ditching them. We didn't have a mission. We could've stayed to help."

"Alakazam said….."

"I know. Let them do it on their own. Still, what if they have to face the other Guardians?"

"They couldn't be too hard," Wave said, sitting up. "We beat Kyogre without much trouble."

"But that's us. They couldn't even handle Froslass. The Guardians are way more powerful than that."

"Well, in honesty, Mitsumi and Piplup are on about the same level as us. They didn't do very well against Froslass either."

"Froslass caught them by surprise," Blaze said. "They could've done better. But those others, they may not have been able to do so well. From the reports, they just started out a couple of days ago."

"Then what qualifies them to go on that mission?"

"I don't know," Blaze said, standing. "I guess Mitsumi thinks there's something special about them. Where'd you say they were going first?"

"Mt. Avalanche….," Wave answered. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Blaze said, walking off in the general direction of the mountain.

"HEY! Wait!" Wave yelled after him. "Alakazam said for us to….."

"We're not interfering," Blaze said. "I'm just wanna go watch, that's all. If they do have to face a Guardian, I wanna see how they do. Aren't you curious as to why Team Quest chose them to come along on the mission?"

"I don't really understand why Team Adventure was chosen over a more advanced team."

"Then come on!" Blaze said. "Let's go." He walked forward, and Wave followed. He could not resist the urge to see what made this team of rookies so special either.

_That's the end of Chapter 12! More to come, hopefully soon! If you have any questions or comments about the story thus far, feel free to send them to me!_


	13. Which way was that?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Sabrina: Wait a minute! A friend of yours told me that in another universe, you DO own Pokemon. Meaning that I now rule the world.**

**Me: Um, Sabrina, I don't think another universe counts.**

**Sabrina (Eyes turning red.) So I don't get to rule the world?**

**Me: Um…..no?**

**Sabrina: Then I will make you and your friend sorry you ever lied to me!**

**Me (Runs away screaming. Also, yells out to my friend to RUN AWAY as well.)**

_Now presenting to you, Chapter 13!!!_

Chapter 13-Which way was that?

"So where are we going?" Chikorita asked as she followed Team Adventure and the team she had just joined out of the exploration guild.

"We're headed off to Mt. Avalanche!" Mitsumi announced, raising a fist into the air. "Which is why we need the map. Piplup and I've never been there before."

"Just how far is it from here to Mt. Avalanche?" Lara asked, taking the map from Mitsumi. After a while, she looked up at the female Pikachu. "It's not on the map."

"What?" Mitsumi asked, taking it back and scanning it. Sure enough, no where could she find the words, Mt. Avalanche, anywhere. "This couldn't be the wrong map, could it Piplup?"

Piplup looked at the map. "Maybe it's just not labeled?"

Tem and Jones now wanted their turn to check out the map. When Tem got hold of it, he was stunned. "THIS IS IN CRAYON!!!!"

"Of course it is," Mitsumi said, as if that were a normal thing. "The Guild master maps out places he's been with crayon. Of course, that makes it hard to read his maps, but if you've been with him as long as we have, it isn't that hard to do."

"So where is it?" Piplup whispered to Mitsumi.

"I don't know," Mitsumi whispered back. "The Guild master scribbled this together pretty quick. I can't tell if that's a mountain or ice cream on the ground."

"Well, it's colored pink." Piplup whispered back, pointing to the figure on the map that Mitsumi was talking about. "Pink is mountain, right?"

"I thought pink was steep cliff?" Mitsumi looked up nervously at Team Adventure, who were standing right in front of them, staring at the two. She hoped they couldn't make out what she was saying. The last thing she wanted was for the newbies to know that they might be lost before they even started.

"Got a guess at where it is?" Piplup asked.

"Not a clue," Mitsumi answered.

"Hey," Tem said, stepping forward. "Do you guys know where to go or not?" Mitsumi was almost shaking now. She did her best to not show how nervous she'd become at the simple question. She didn't want to tell them the truth, but there was nothing she could do to evade it.

"Well….," Mitsumi began. "We um….." Piplup suddenly had an idea and whispered it hastily to Mitsumi. Mitsumi's ears perked up when she heard this, and her face brightened. "That's right! This isn't the right map at all! We'll be back with the right one!" With that, she and Piplup hurried back into the guild.

"So you really think Chatot can read this?" Mitsumi asked as she and Piplup began climbing down the ladder to the guild's first sublevel."

"If anyone can, he can," Piplup answered.

"Good save Piplup." Mitsumi said. "If they had found out we have no idea where to go, that would have been embarrassing."

"Yeah," Piplup agreed as they reached the first sublevel. "Now let's get Chatot to read this to us." With that they went down to the second level and headed back to the Guild Master's room.

_That's all for Chapter 13. Sorry it's so short. I was going to try to make this chapter a bit unlucky, but, if anything unlucky is to happen in this story, it'll have to wait till chapter 14 or 15. Sorry it took a while to update once again. It may not take so long next time. I'm already half way into chapter 14. So, as always, if you have any questions or comments, please review. I'd like to know what you think of the story. _


	14. To the Icy Mountain!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Officer Jenny: Alright, where is she?**

**Me: Who are you looking for?**

**Jenny: You! ( She handcuffs me.)**

**Me: WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

**Jenny: A Gym Leader and her Lawyer want to see you in court.**

**( Sabrina suddenly appears beside Jenny.) Told you I was getting my Lawyer. We're gonna sue!**

**Me: BUT THAT WAS BACK IN CHAPTER 8!!!! And besides, you can't sue me for not owning Pokemon!**

**Sabrina: As I said in Chapter 8, WANNA BET?! If you own Pokemon, then I get to rule the world. MUAHAHAHAHA! **

**Me: But this doesn't make any sense! You want to sue me so I'll own Pokemon?!**

**Jenny: Quit stallin! Let's go. ( And then I was dragged down to the police station…)**

_Sorry for this chapter taking so long as well. I guess in order to finish it, I needed a new spark. ( Sparks are what I call small bursts of inspiration.) Well, I got my spark and I now present chapter 14. I'm gonna work hard on chapter 15, and hopefully it will appear soon!_

_And I finally present to you…………CHAPTER 14!!!!!_

Chapter 14 –To the Icy Mountain!

In a separate time period, in an alternate dimension, something is occurring…….

A blue Pokemon with bright orange markings and piercing red eyes stares down at someone from his tower. He roars with rage at what he has seen, then turns to those that are behind him. Three Pokemon stood before him. Two of which were ghost like. One being another Darkrai. While the other was a sinister looking one-eyed Pokemon known as Dusknoir. The third, standing right between the two, is an Alakazam. Each one bows to their master as he stares at them.

"GRARR!!!," The blue Pokemon cried out.

Dusknoir and Darkrai nodded, as if the cry were some sort of language. " Yes Master Dialga."

" GRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," It cried again. The Alakazam nodded. " I understand Master." With that, the Darkrai and Dusknoir disappeared, leaving only the Alakazam left. He too, disappeared, but reappeared in a dark forest. No leaves grew on the trees in this forest. No grass or plants grew at all. Nothing did anymore. All vegetation that would have been in the area was gone.

" He's close." The Alakazam said to himself as he walked through the Petrified Forest.

" I'm almost done with it Wonders. Hold on!"

" Rocket, we gotta get outta here now! If they catch you with this then you're dead!"

" I know! Just a few more adjustments……." Alakazam headed in the direction of the voices, and found a young human and a Totodile sitting by a dark murky lake.

" Hurry up!," The Totodile prodded the human.

" Hold on!," The human said. " Wonders, you gotta wait till I finish it!"

" You won't be finishing that," Alakazam said, walking up to them. He noticed the odd device in the boy's hand. Yes, that was the thing that Dialga had told him to destroy. Then he looked up at the boy, who appeared to be around thirteen or fourteen years old. Alakazam was also told to destroy him as well, so that he could never make another such device again.

" I already finished it!," The boy said, a sly smirk on his face. " And now, Wonders and I are going to the alternate dimension. The one where time was saved. We understand that in this dimension, time was never meant to flow freely again, in order to balance the other one. Wonders and I can't stand this darkness though. We're going to a place where we can finally see that star called 'The Sun'. A place where there's actually day and night.

" Human," The Alakazam said. " That could ultimately corrupt both universes. Now, hand over the device."

" No," Rocket said, flipping a switch on it and pointing it over the pond. A two-dimensional hole filled with changing colors appeared over the center of it.

" I won't allow you to leave," Alakazam said, raising one of the spoons in his hands. It glowed with a blue light, and then he pointed it at Rocket. The light surrounded him as well, and he was suddenly thrown back against one of the dead trees. He dropped his device on impact, and Alakazam took that as his chance to use his powers to make it crumble to pieces.

He looked to the dimensional portal the boy had opened. It hadn't disappeared. It was still there. Rocket jumped to his feet once again and ran for the portal, grabbing Wonders as he did. He leaped over the water, and noticed that Alakazam had fired a dark ball of energy at him. It was about to make contact when Rocket put up his free hand and caught it, then threw it back at the psychic Pokemon. Alakazam jumped out of the way, wondering how the human had managed to deflect his attack.

Then Alakazam noticed that both of them had made it into the portal, and it was slowly beginning to close. " You'll never get back here now human," He said, pointing one of his spoons at the portal. " And I will not attack you when you cannot defend, although I will make you wish you'd never left!" The spoon in his hand glowed with a golden energy for a moment, and then a beam of light fired from it into the portal. The portal then disappeared altogether.

Back at the Exploration Guild, Team Adventure and Chikorita had felt like they had been waiting on Mitsumi and Piplup forever.

" Are you sure that's the way?," Mitsumi asked.

" Yes!," Piplup answered. " That's what Chatot said." Everyone looked towards the Guild entrance when they heard the voices and watched Mitsumi and Piplup step outside with the map.

" Finally!," Tem yelled. " What took you so long?"

Piplup looked to Mitsumi, who still seemed confused about whatever it was Chatot had told them. " Well," Piplup said. " Chatot wasn't much of a help. Although, we have a pretty good idea of where we're going. Come on!" Team Quest then ran down the stairs as fast as they could, followed by everyone else.

" So you guys know the way now?," Chikorita asked when they got to the ground.

" Like we said, we got a pretty good idea!," Mitsumi answered, still feeling somewhat nervous about the new directions they had been given. " This way!" She then led everyone back to the forest where the fissure was located. Then she ran southward following the opening in the ground. The others followed. Soon, the forest became denser.

" You'd better know where in the heck we're headin'!," Jones grumbled. He didn't like the idea of going through a very dense forest at all. Especially since they had been followed and attacked recently.

Elsewhere in the forest, a Totodile and a Charmander were both passed out on the ground next to a tree. It was the Totodile who was the first to awaken. Once his eyes were opened, he stood and blinked a few times. He couldn't seem to get his eyes to adjust to the light in the area. _Wait, light? Could it be…_ He tried looking up to see the sky. Through the trees, he could not see the bright yellow orb that he was looking for, but he did see the blue and cloudless sky.

" We made it," He said to himself. " We're here. In the world where the sun shines. Where the sky is blue, and it's not cold." He looked around to see if the human that had made the journey with him was anywhere in site, but the only creature that he saw was a Charmander laying right beside him. Figuring that perhaps the Charmander could have seen the human named Rocket, the Totodile began to shake the Charmander awake.

" Come on man, wake up already." The Charmander opened it's eyes and sat up.

" Ow…it's bright…Wait, It's BRIGHT!" He jumped up and took in his surroundings. " It's BRIGHT! Sunlight! Wow! For the first time, I can feel the Sunlight! And it's so warm!"

" You're kinda over reacting about this," the Totodile said.

" Wonders!!! Can you believe it! That device I built actually worked! Isn't it great!"

" Um…Rocket…you do realize that you're a Charmander, right?"

Rocket looked himself over to discover that what Wonders had said was true. " So, I'm guessing you have no idea how this happened?"

" No," Wonders said. " It may have something to do with that Alakazam though. I heard him screaming something when we went through the portal."

" He yelled something?," Rocket asked. When he thought back to that moment, he did remember hearing something as he dove into the portal with Wonders. He tried his hardest to remember exactly what was said. " I think…I think I remember hearing something Wonders. I just can't remember what he yelled."

" Well that figures," Wonders said. " So, now that we're here, what do you propose we do?"

" I'm not sure," Rocket answered. " I get the feeling that we should get out of this forest though. The first thing we have to do is figure out where in this alternate world we are."

" I'll take that as a good idea," Wonders said.

After an hour or so of walking through the forest, Mitsumi turned to the group, ready to admit that perhaps they were lost. " Everyone, I have something to say. We, we may not exactly know where we're going anymore…."

" WHAT!," Lara yelled, clearly enraged that they had walked so long all for nothing. " You're telling me that after all that chaos back at the guild you still don't know where we're going?!!"

" It's not out fault!," Piplup yelled as he jumped in to defend his partner. " Chatot was still half unconscious when we went to see him about directions! All he did was point his wing in the direction of this forest and say, ' Look for a yellow brick road!'! Mitsumi and I have kept our eyes opened for a yellow brick road for the past few minutes, and we can't find one!"

" Yellow brick road?," Tem asked. _Why does that ring some kind of bell? _

" That sounds weird!," Chikorita stated. " I don't remember ever hearing about any yellow roads in a forest. And why was Chatot unconscious?"

" Umm…," Piplup and Mitsumi looked to each other, as if neither really wanted to try and answer that question.

" You guys aren't saying that you did something to him, are you?!," Chikorita asked.

" Let's just say that he was in an accident," Mitsumi said, turning around. " Now, all we have to do is find that yellow brick road and…."

" If he was half out of it, how do you know that this yellow brick road even exists?!," Lara yelled.

" Chatot's the guild's Head of Intelligence. If he says it exists, then it probably does!," Piplup said.

From behind a tree not too far away from them, Blaze and Wave sat there laughing. " Yellow Brick Road!," Blaze laughed. " Wow. Chatot really must've gotten a good conk on the head to go blurting nonsense like that! You think we outta help?" The Piplup stared at his partner nervously.

" Blaze, remember what could happen if we…"

" Look," Blaze said, putting a hand to Wave's shoulder, it's not interference. Trust me. As long as we don't fight their battles for them, Alakazam will be fine with it. But right now, wouldn't you agree that they're pretty lost?" Wave nodded. Blaze then set down the bag of items he had brought with them and began digging through it.

" Wait Blaze!," Wave said when he saw the item that Blaze had taken from the bag. It was a bright blue crystal with purple streaks all over it. " You can't give them that! You need that to get home!"

" I know," Blaze said. " But it can also transport our friends there to Mt. Avalanche. If I give it to them, I'm sure they'll still have it later. I can get it back then."

" I don't know about this Blaze. Now you're just getting too risky with it. You don't even know if they'll know how to use this right!"

Blaze smiled. " Look, all you have to do is say where you want to go to get it to work. They've said the name of where they want to go a ton of times now. All one of them needs to do is say it again while they have the crystal with them. Then they'll all get transported there. They don't really need to know how to use it to be able to make it work."

" Then how do we get there?," Wave asked. " Won't it take us longer on foot? I mean, we might miss all the action if we walked there."

" Don't worry about that," Blaze said with a wink. " I know a shortcut."

" Shortcut, eh?," Wave asked. " We'll see about that. I still don't think this is such a good idea though."

" Relax," Blaze said, running between a few trees to get closer to the group that was now in an argument over being lost. He was going to try to throw the crystal between them. He knew he could throw it that far. He also figured that the group should be able to notice it. He swung his arm back, and then threw the crystal hard at the group. Instead of landing in the middle of them as Blaze had intended it to, it hit Jones hard in the back of the head. " Ooops!," Blaze whispered as he ducked behind a tree.

" HEEEY!," Jones yelled, rubbing the back of his head. " Something hit me!" He turned around and picked up the crystal that had just knocked him in the head. " Hey! What the heck is this thing?!" He held it up so everyone else could see it.

" Looks like a crystal," Chikorita said.

" Well I'm tossin' it!," Jones said, getting ready to throw the odd gem over his shoulder.

" Wait!," Mitsumi cried. " Something like that could be important. Maybe another team dropped it while passing through. We'd better take it with us so we can turn it into the guild when we get back."

" Fine. Do whatcha want with it," Jones said, tossing it to Mitsumi. She caught it and stowed it away in their bag.

" Now onward to find that yellow brick road!," Piplup said.

" I still don't think that one even exists.," Lara grumbled as they all began to walk forward again.

" Well, Chatot said it was this way, so it must be around here somewhere.," Mitsumi said, trying to sound as if she too was assured that there was such a thing. In truth, she was just as skeptical about this as Team Adventure was. Chatot was pretty out of it when they had spoken to him.

As they continued forward on the forest path, in search of the yellow brick road, they saw two other Pokemon walking ahead of them. A Charmander and a Totodile. Figuring that perhaps they might know where to find this road, Mitsumi ran up to them. They turned to her. " Hey, do you know where the yellow brick road is?"

" What's that?," the Totodile asked.

" I think it's a yellow road.," Mitsumi answered, looking behind to see that the others had also caught up to her. " You see, we need to find it to get to Mt. Avalanche." Suddenly a bright light flashed from Mitsumi and Piplup's treasure bag, blinding everyone in the area. When the light dissipated, they were all standing at the foot of a snowy mountain. At the peak, there was an object glimmering in the sunlight.

" Okay, anyone wanna explain to me how we got here?," Jones asked.

" Well, I have no idea.," Mitsumi said. There was really no explanation for how they had suddenly appeared before Mt. Avalanche. She took a few steps forward, and looked up to see the shining object at the mountain's peak. " But now that we're here let's go get what we came for."

" Wait a minute!," Lara said. " Just how exactly are we gonna get up the side of that mountain"

Piplup looked to Mitsumi. " Well, if she has the energy, Mitsumi could probably get it."

" How?," Tem asked. " That mountain's like, huge!"

" With Agility attack," Piplup answered. " You see, it'll let Mitsumi get up there really fast so she can toss the Icy Flute down to us."

" I think I'm up for that!," Mitsumi said. She walked to the base of the mountain, then stared up at it. _But if I make one wrong move and fall, there's nothing that can help me. _She then turned and looked back to look at Piplup. _I have to get this though. Piplup and the others are counting on me now. I've never let Piplup down before, and I'm not about to now!_ She turned back to the mountain, and built up every ounce of energy that she could.

" Wait, why are you guys trying to get that thing anyways?," The Totodile asked.

" Hey I forgot you guys were here," Mitsumi said, almost laughing at herself for that. " Well, we're on a mission from the Exploration guild to get it. Oh, by the way, we never did get your names, did we?"

" I'm Wonders," The Totodile said. He pointed to the Charmander standing beside him. " And that's Rocket."

Mitsumi turned her head and looked at the two. " Those are interesting names. Well, I'm Mitsumi. My partner's Piplup. Our other Teammate is Chikorita."

Pikachu stepped up to do the introductions for his own team. " I'm Pikachu. The Treeko is Tem. The Charmander is Lara, and the Squirtle's name is Jones."

" Good, now that introductions are taken care of, it's time to get that flute." Mitsumi concentrated all of her energy into a burst of speed that she used to shoot up the side of the mountain like a missile.

" Wow, she's fast," Chikorita said in awe.

" Yup," Piplup said, proud of his partner who was now halfway up the mountain. " She's trained a lot. Both of us have."

" Amazing, huh?," Wonders asked Rocket.

" She's not gonna make it," Rocket said.

" What?!," Wonders asked. " She looks fine to me. What do you mean she's not gonna make it?"

" She won't make it to the top," Rocket answered. " I can't explain how I'd know that, but I just know something's going to happen."

Mitsumi was nearing the top now. She could clearly see the Icy Flute lying on the mountaintop, waiting for her to grab it. _Almost there. Almost there._ She was beginning to get tired, but she knew that she had to push on towards the top. If she stopped now, she would fall. Only once she got to the very top of the mountain could she stop. She was almost there. She could practically touch the shining item that awaited her at the top.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind swept Mitsumi off the mountain. She began falling. " PIPLUP!," She yelled as she hurtled towards the ground. " DO SOMETHING!"

Piplup figured that Mitsumi had wanted him to find something in their Treasure Bag that could help, but there wasn't any time. She was falling too fast. He didn't have any moves that could help catch her without harming her either. _Wait! We have someone here who can help us!_ " Chikorita, catch her with Vine Whip!"

" Alright!," Chikorita called, jumping forward, ready to extend her vines to catch her friend. Mitsumi was almost within Chikorita's catching range, when a giant blue bird Pokemon that emerged from behind the mountain came flying towards her. It caught her on it's back before she got near enough for Chikorita to grab her.

" What were you trying to do young Pikachu?," The bird Pokemon asked as it flew Mitsumi to the ground.

" Were you after the Icy Flute?" Mitsumi waited until they were on the ground before she answered.

" Actually, yes I was. My Exploration Team and the Rescue Team Adventure behind me need that flute for our mission."

The Bird Pokemon took a step back from the group. " Well I am Articuno, Guardian of the Legendary Treasure, Icy Flute. If you wish to obtain such an item, you and those who stand with you must defeat me in battle."

Mitsumi thought about looking back and asking the others if they were ready for a fight, but she didn't. She knew Piplup would stand with her though anything. She also knew that Pikachu was aware that by joining a Rescue Team, he vowed to be ready for anything with his team. As for Rocket and Wonders, they could help if they wanted to. " Alright then. Let's battle."

" Now it begins!," Articuno said, raising it's wings to prepare an attack.

_And that's all of chapter 14! Aww…seems as though I've put off the action once again. Don't worry! The chaos I put off now will be in chapter 15 for sure! Well, be sure to review and tell me what you think of the story! I'm interested to know. _


	15. Battle at the Icy Mountain!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor do I claim to.**

**Officer Jenny: (to me.) You are free to go. You do not have to be sued for not owning Pokemon.**

**Leader Sabrina: And I was so close to ruling the world too!**

***New person appears* **

**Rocket0634: Well, it's a good thing I showed up at the last second… and again, I'm really sorry about that… *explains why he's late in a three minute speech***

**Me: Some lawyer you were! They almost sued me for not owning Pokemon!!**

**Sabrina: So then, it's this Rocket guy's fault…**

**Rocket0634: Yeah… But there is one thing I don't understand Sabrina.**

**Sabrina: And that would be?**

**Rocket0634: What exactly would you get by ruling the world? I still don't understand that at all…**

**Sabrina: Well, I got bored one day, and then decided that I wanted to rule the world. I figured that could be fun for a while. But then I realized, that since I'm a character in the anime Pokemon, only the owners and creators of it could make that possible for me. And then I found out that if Pokepal Karai Natsume owned Pokemon, she'd let me rule the world. She said when she did own it, I could rule the world. She doesn't own Pokemon yet, so I figured I'd just sue her. See? All of this is sensible.**

**Me: Um… I'm confused.**

**Rocket0634: You? Confused? Now there's a shocker. Anyways, we really should get to what this disclaimer's for.**

**Me: Right. Once again, I do not own Pokemon. We've wasted enough of your time with this, so on with the story now. Sort of.**

_Wow. That has to be the longest disclaimer yet! Once again, I apologize for this chapter taking a while. This chapter was co-written by me and Rocket0634. We hope that you like it. Please send in reviews and tell us how we did on this chapter. It's actually supposed to be one of the more serious in the story. Please enjoy it._

Chapter 15-Battle at the Icy Mountain

Mitsumi stepped forward and unleashed a Thunderbolt attack before Articuno could do anything. Articuno dodged it by flying up into the air. Then it flew down and knocked Mitsumi to the side with its wing.

"Mitsumi!" Piplup cried. It rushed forward and used a Hydro Pump attack on its opponent. The powerful spray of water hit the bird Pokemon, but it didn't seem to do anything. Articuno came down at Piplup and pecked him in the head.

"Hey," Tem said. "It's not using any strong attacks."

"What do you mean?" Jones asked. "They're getting beat!"

Tem turned to Lara. "Remember our video games? Articuno is stronger than this."

"How would we know that for sure?" Lara asked. "It's not like we ever really met a Legendary Pokemon back in our own world. We can't base judgment on a game. Come on, let's help." She and Tem ran at the Articuno. Tem jumped up and pounded his fist on Articuno's head while Lara launched an ember attack at its wing. Nothing seemed to have happened though.

Rocket and Wonders were standing to the side, watching and wondering whether or not they should do anything. Team Quest and Team Adventure weren't having much luck it seemed. "We should help," Rocket said.

"You're kidding, right?" Wonder's asked, turning away. "You actually want me to go and put myself in danger for them? No way! We don't even know them!"

Articuno raised its wings towards the sky, and dark clouds formed. "What's it doing?" Lara asked.

Mitsumi looked up at the sky. "It's getting ready to use the attack Sheer Cold! Rookies, take cover!" After she gave the command Mitsumi tried to stop the attack by countering it with a Thunder Attack. Articuno was hit, but still hardly fazed.

"Mitsumi," Piplup said. "That attack could have knocked it out!"

"I know," Mitsumi said, backing away from the Pokemon who was still getting ready to use the Sheer Cold attack. "That means that its level must be higher than ours."

"Oh no!," Piplup said when he realized what that meant. "That means that if we get hit we'll all lose!"

"Right," Mitsumi said. "We have to stop it before it can use that attack!"

"Maybe I can help!" Lara said. She tried using her Ember attack again, but it wasn't powerful enough to affect Articuno.

"It ain't no good!" Jones said, taking cover inside of his shell. "I think I'll just hide now. Ya'll let me know how it turns out."

"Get out here you coward!" Lara yelled, kicking his shell.

"Nope," Jones said. "It ain't safe out there no more."

"We have to do this together," Pikachu said, deciding that it was his turn to attack now. He ran up to Articuno and aimed a Thundershock attack at its head. His attack had no effect.

"Don't forget about me!" Chikorita called. She had run behind Articuno when no one was paying attention. She launched many razor sharp leaves at Articuno from the leaf on her head. She managed to land a direct hit, but the only damage Articuno took from it was a few minor scratches.

Not too far away, a Charmander and Piplup had just arrived to watch the action. They hid behind some frozen trees where they would be out of sight. "Looks like they're losing Wave."

"Blaze, listen. We're not supposed to interfere!" Wave snapped. "You're going to get Alakazam angry with you!"

"They're going to fail." Blaze said. "Looks like Articuno's about to use Sheer Cold. If the attack hits all of them are done for!"

"So? If they faint it just means they don't get the Flute. Maybe the guild will assign us the mission if they fail. Is it such a big deal?"

Blaze didn't answer. "Fine. We'll watch for a while." Then he noticed the two other Pokemon that were also near Articuno. "Hey, who are those two?"

"Come on Wonders!" Rocket said to the Totodile beside him. "Let's get in on this fight too!"

"Are you kidding?!," Wonders asked. "Besides, I already said no."

Rocket looked to Wonders then to Articuno. " Fine then. I'll fight without you! Two fire Pokemon in this fight should make it easy!" He then ran at Articuno.

" Wait!," Wonders called. _That idiot! He doesn't even know any fire attacks! Not only that, the other Charmander's attack didn't do anything! What makes him think he can help? Gah. Why does he have to go and get us involved like this?_

Rocket leaped at Articuno and to the surprise of Wonders, unleashed a powerful Flamethrower attack at the Pokemon. Unable to escape, Articuno took the attack. Scorch marks were now visible on its wings, showing that the attack had actually caused a good amount of damage.

" So you are in this fight as well now?," Articuno asked.

" Yeah!," Rocket said. " We're gonna help to."

" What?!," Wonders asked. _I never agreed to that. But also, how did he do that? He just became a Pokemon and he can already use a Flamethrower that strong?_

" It is too late," Articuno said. " This fight ends now!"

" Or does it?," A deep voice asked. A dark shadow appeared on the ground in front of Articuno, and Darkrai arose from it.

" Oh no," Mitsumi said. " He's here." Darkrai's eyes started glowing, and Articuno fell asleep. The dark clouds that had formed slowly dissolved.

" You've failed," Darkrai said.

" You don't have the Flute yet!," Mitsumi said, jumping up in front of him. " So we haven't lost."

" Oh, but you have," He said, pointing to the top of the mountain. " Look there." Everyone looked to the peak of the mountain to see Froslass floating there with the Icy Flute in her hand.

" Wave! We have to help them now," Blaze said, attempting to jump out of his hiding place.

" NO!," Wave yelled, grabbing his arm and holding him back. " We can't interfere!"

" Mitsumi, what can we do now?," Piplup asked.

" We have to try and stop them!," Mitsumi said. She then released all of the electric energy pent up in her body to perform a Discharge attack. Darkrai yelled out as the attack hit him, but it was too far away to reach Froslass.

" You still lose!," Darkrai said, hitting her with a powerful Shadow Ball attack at close range. She was knocked unconscious.

" NO!," Piplup cried. " Mitsumi! I'll help you!" He ran at Darkrai and used Brine attack on him. Darkrai was knocked back a ways, but was far from being knocked out. When he recovered he shot a Dark Pulse attack at Piplup. The attack was too fast to dodge. Piplup was knocked unconscious. Darkrai then looked up to Froslass and nodded. She disappeared.

" Leave them alone!," Rocket cried. He was right behind Darkrai when he used another strong

Flamethrower attack. Darkrai couldn't escape the attack either, but he didn't seem to have taken as much damage from it as Articuno had.

" Stay out of this!," Darkrai called, using the Nightmare attack he had used on Articuno to make Rocket fall asleep as well.

" Hey!," Wonders called. " That's it!" He launched his water gun attack towards Darkrai.

" Is that all you've got?!," Darkrai asked. He dodged the water gun and a Dark Pulse attack on Wonders. He was knocked unconscious.

" Come on Team!," Pikachu cried. " We gotta fight this guy too!"

" Wait a sec!," Lara yelled. " We don't stand a chance! Everyone else went down fast!"

" She's right you know," Jones said from inside of his shell.

" Be quiet coward," Lara said. " You're not helping."

" I'm still up!," Chikorita said. " I can help!" She stood there and started to take in sunlight.

_Solar Beam, _Pikachu thought to himself. _If we can keep him distracted long enough for her to hit, we might be able to win this. _" Take this!," Pikachu called to get Darkrai's attention. He ran as fast as he could and struck Darkrai with a Quick Attack. Then he managed to get back a safe distance.

Enraged, Darkrai fired a Dark Pulse attack at Pikachu. He jumped out of the way, causing the attack to head right for Lara. Instead of dodging it like Pikachu did, she looked at Jone's shell. _That'll work. _When the attack came close to her she grabbed the shell and used it to send the Dark Pulse flying back at Darkrai.

" WHAT?!," He cried in shock as he was stricken by his own attack.

" Hey!," Jones cried. " What did yall just do? I felt somethin'."

" Um, nothing," Lara answered, throwing his shell to the ground.

" Now I know you did something that time. I felt my shell hit somethin!"

Lara rolled her eyes. " Yeah, the ground."

"I am not going to let you get away with that!" Darkrai growled, readying what seemed to be an ominous wind attack.

"Solarbeam!!!!!" Chikorita exclaimed, her attack finally charged. Both attacks were released at the same time. The Ominous Wind hit all five Pokemon, but did not do as much damage as expected. The Solar Beam, however, stuck Darkrai hard, doing critical damage.

"Hey, maybe we have a chance after all!" Lara exclaimed.

"We do?" Jones asked, his head slightly popping out of his shell.

"Yeah! Hey wait, Tem, what are you doing?" Lara asked.

"I was trying to figure out how to battle him too, but I don't know any attacks that can affect him. I mean, you have Ember, Pikachu has Thundershock, and even Jones has a Bubble attack, if he'd ever use it. All I have is Pound and Quick attack."

At the mention of his name, Jones withdrew back into his shell._ I don't care what they want. Ain't no way they're getting me out there to fight!_

"I don't have the time or the patience to deal with this right now." Darkrai said, now charging up a Night Shade attack on Chikorita. Tem saw the attack, and used Quick Attack to run up to Chikorita and pushed her out of the way. Tem got hit by the attack instead, which was unfortunately too powerful for him to handle, knocking him out.

_Did… did he just sacrifice himself for me? _Chikorita asked herself.

"Tem! No!" Lara exclaimed.

"Well, so much for Quick Attack being all he's got. He sure used it well!" Pikachu complimented.

"Well, I'm not going to leave that unanswered! Razor Leaf!" Chikorita exclaimed. Darkrai took the attack without it dealing too much damage.

"I have had enough of you! Nothing can escape my _Dark Void_ Attack!" Darkrai roared.

"Dark Void?! How can we dodge that?!" Pikachu asked

"At this point, I wish I had a shell like Jones does.." Lara said. What seemed to be a black hole surrounded Team Adventure and Chikorita, engulfing them in darkness. After a few seconds, Darkrai stopped the move, and all five Pokemon were knocked out.

"I'm surprised I didn't do that in the first place." Darkrai said to himself.

Darkrai was ready to leave Mt. Avalanche, when he turned around and noticed Mitsumi and Piplup.

"Heh," He said. " The mighty Team Quest, beaten just like that. Thought you could get rid of me in our last fight, huh? Well now the tables have turned." He looked back towards the mountain, then at the Pokemon fallen all around him. He then turned back to Team Quest. " I haven't forgotten what you did. This time, you won't stop me. This time, you may just be able to help me. Hehehe." Darkrai said.

Blaze and Wave were still watching the scene, and heard everything he said. "Wave, we have to do something now! We can't just let him walk away with the Icy Flute!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Blaze, I told you, we're not supposed to interfere! Are you trying to get Alakazam angry with you?!" Wave asked.

Blaze looked back to Darkrai and noticed his shadow getting longer. He then looked up to the sky and noticed that a few clouds were covering the sun. Meaning that Darkrai's shadow getting longer like that wasn't natural. The shadow then surrounded Mitsumi and Piplup.

"He's going to take them! We can't let him do that!" Blaze cried. He bolted out of his hiding place before Wave could stop him.

" Get back here you idiot!," Wave screamed at him. It didn't stop him though. Blaze ran right at Darkrai readying a Metal Claw attack.

" I really don't have the time for this," Darkrai said, sounding somewhat annoyed. " I'll have to admit though, the pests did manage to get a few hits on me." As he talked to himself, he didn't seem to care that Blaze was about to strike him with an attack. He just floated there, unmoving as Blaze continued to come for him.

"Metal Claw!," Darkrai heard Blaze cry as the Pokemon leaped at him.

" Idiot," Darkrai said, grabbing Blaze's glowing hand. A dark shadow then swept over Blaze, and he was asleep.

_He's in trouble!,_ Wave thought. _What should I do? We're going to get into so much trouble for this as it is! Still….maybe this once, Alakazam won't care._ He jumped from his hiding spot and ran towards Darkrai, who didn't seem to notice him.

After Darkrai had put Blaze to sleep, he began to drain his energy with a Dream Eater attack. Even after Darkrai had recovered his full health, he did not stop his attack. The flame on Blaze's tail began to get smaller and smaller as this went on.

_He's going to kill him!,_ Wave thought, now beginning to panic. He fired a Bubblebeam attack at Darkrai in an attempt to stop the attack.

" Oh great," Darkrai said when he noticed what Wave was doing. " Heh. Fine. I've wasted enough time here anyways." He floated up a few more feet in the air, and then hurled Blaze's limp body at Wave. The impact knocked Wave to the ground. He managed to quickly get up to see if Blaze was still alive. He was, but barely.

"You… you murderer!" Wave cried as Darkrai took Mitsumi and Piplup.

"I do what must be done… I will not be stopped this time. If your friend does manage to survive, make sure he stays out of my way. I will not fail to achieve my goal, even if that means I have to eliminate any of you to do it." Darkrai concluded, and started to float away.

"OUCH! Mew, why'd you slap me?!" Rocket yelled into the air as he opened his eyes. He jumped to his feet and looked around "Hey wait, where's Mew? Oh, I remember! We were battling Articuno and… DARKRAI! Wait… DARKRAI!" Rocket called out to Darkrai. But he was either too far away to hear him or was ignoring him. "Darkrai, get back here!" Rocket called out again. Wave glanced at Rocket, and noticed him for the second time.

"Hey Charmander, could ya lend me a hand?!" Wave called out to Rocket. Rocket noticed Wave for the first time, along with his partner Blaze.

"Sure… Woah! What happened to that Charmander?!" Rocket asked immediately when he saw Blaze's tail.

"He was almost killed by Darkrai!! Please! You have to help him before that flame on his tail goes out!," Wave explained with uneven breaths.

"Calm down Piplup, I might be able to help your friend with a small flamethrower. He won't wake up, but he'll be able to survive long enough to get everyone else out of here." Rocket calmly said. "Now then, time for a Flamethrower!" He called out, aiming his Flamethrower for Blazes tail. After a few seconds, Rocket stopped, and the tail only got a little more flame to it.

"Blaze…" Wave whispered.

"What?!" Articuno screamed, nearly making both Rocket and Wave jump out of their skin. Apparently, Articuno finally woke up from that nightmare attack. "Huh? Oh… it was just a nightmare." Articuno looked at all the Pokemon who had been defeated. "My goodness! What happened here?!" It asked Rocket and Wave.

"Darkrai came in and defeated nearly all of us, and stole the Icy Flute." Wave explained, still weary.

"Stole… the Icy Flute…? I cannot allow that. The Icy Flute must only be taken by those who are trustworthy. Only those who have defeated me may take possession of the flute! I must get that flute back." Articuno said,

"Articuno… it's my fault… If I hadn't fallen asleep, I may have been able to keep Darkrai from stealing the flute. I could have helped the others. I take the responsibility." Rocket explained.

" The Icy Flute is one of the Precious Treasures. It must be returned." Articuno said. " At this point, I don't care who is at fault for it being stolen. I am the guardian, and even I was taken by surprise when Darkrai showed up."

"I can help you get it back," Rocket said.

" No," Articuno said. " I alone must be the one to pursue the thief. Unless, you can defeat me in a battle."

" What do you mean?"

"The only way I can allow any other Pokemon to retrieve the flute for me is if they have defeated me in battle. I am the Guardian of the flute. The only way to allow another Pokemon to take responsibility for it, is to see if they can defeat me in battle. If so, then they take on the task."

"I'd help," Wave said. " But I can't. We've already interfered enough."

_But… if he doesn't do it, then that means I have to. It's my fault that Darkrai got away in the first place… by being asleep when my new friends needed me. I don't know what Wonders would think of this, but I may need to help them out. I'm the only one who can help them get that flute back right now., _Rocket thought. "I'll battle you Articuno, because it's my fault that he left by falling asleep during battle." Rocket decided.

"Wait Charmander, you didn't fall asleep. Darkrai attacked you with a Nightmare attack." Wave added

"I could have avoided it… But I didn't pay any attention… so it's still my fault. Besides, if I don't take responsibility, then who will?" Rocket asked Wave.

Wave looked down at all the fallen Pokemon, including his partner. "No one." Wave answered.

"If we are all in agreement, then I shall battle this Charmander." Articuno stated.

Rocket took a good look at his opponent, and noticed how tired Articuno was. _That Nightmare attack, and my earlier Flamethrower must have done some serious damage to Articuno. I honestly don't know how I pulled off a move like I knew it all my life. It just means I'm strong. I should make this fair for Articuno_.

"Articuno, I will fight without use of any fire attacks, for the sake of your health." Rocket said, unsure of his other attacks.

"And due to the condition of everyone on the field, especially Blaze, please only use your attacks on Rocket." Wave added.

"Agreed. So, once again, it begins!: Articuno said, once again raising its wings to prepare an attack.

Wave looked at Rocket and remembered the earlier Flamethrower. _I wonder if he'll be strong enough to beat Articuno… _he thought.

**Will Rocket be able to defeat Articuno? And what about all of the other injured Pokemon? Can Blaze be saved? And where did Darkrai take Mitsumi and Piplup? What could he possibly be planning?- Keep reading to find out! **


	16. Battle at the Icy Mountain Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Cassidy: We're stealing the spotlight as the guests of this disclaimer!**

**Botch: That's right!**

**Rocket0634: Um, his name is Butch.**

**Cassidy: Um…wait, so what are we supposed to do here?**

**Bunch: I don't know. But this is boring. Can we go now?**

**Cassidy: I guess so Hunch. It was a real waste coming here.**

**Rocket0634: His name is Butch. Butch!**

**Buffy: That's right! It's BUTCH!**

**Cassidy *is already almost out of the room* Are you coming Hunch?**

**Rocket0634 and Bounce: IT'S BUTCH!!!**

**Bronch: Coming Cassidy. *he leaves.***

**Rocket0634: *sigh* His name is Butch. Get it right people. **

***A mysterious knock is heard* Voice behind door: Karai, are you there?**

**Me:** **I think so.**

***The door opens, revealing another Rocket0634* **

**Rocket0634: Hey Karai, did I miss the disclaim- wait, who is that? *points at other Rocket0634***

**Me: Um... THERE ARE TWO OF THEM?!!! *looks from one to the other.* Did I just enter the Twilight Zone?**

**Rocket0634: From the looks of it, you cloned me and did the disclaimer without me.**

**Me: Eh? Clone?...Yes. I am in the Twilight Zone. Either that, or I've gone completly insane. Wait, I'm already insane...**

**Rocket0634: Karaia, why did you do the disclaimer without me? *Rocket says, ignoring what was said***

**Me: I.. he, you, it them! *faints***

**Rocket0634: *to audience* Ignore what she says, she knows what I'm talking about... now, onto the story.**

_I guess the point of that Disclaimer was just to Butcher Bunch's name... or not. Maybe it was to prove that I've lost it...._

_Hahaha. __Anyways, this chapter was also co-written by me and Rocket0634. I apologize for the long wait. I've had many other projects I've been trying to get done. If all goes right, I'll try to get more done on this soon. And if I've confused you with the towns layout so far (as I've tweaked it somewhat) let me explain that. _

_Rescue Federation fissure Pikachu's homes & Northern Dungeons_

_Wiscash Pond- (Above Pokemon Square)_

_Post Office ----Pokemon Square---fissure----Guild—treasure town—Sharpedo Bluff_

_Fissure Southern Dungeons. (fissure should be aligned with fissure, but this ite is being evil.)_

_And if I've confused you with which characters are which, here's some help with that._

_Humans_

_Tem-Treeko_

_Lara-Charmander_

_Jones-Squirtle_

_Squirtle-Squirtle_

_Blaze-Charmander_

_Rocket-Charmandfer_

_Mitsumi-Pikachu_

_Normal Pokemon-_

_Pikachu-Pikachu_

_Wave-Piplup_

_Isis-Pikachu(To be introduced in this chapter)_

_Wonders-Totodile_

_Piplup-Piplup_

_A__rticuno-Articuno_

_Chikorita: (Go-Getters) Chikorita_

_Chikorita: (Team Quest) Chikorita_

_Charmander: (Go-Getters) Charmander_

_Darkrai-Darkrai_

_Froslass-Froslass_

_Sneasal-Sneasal_

_Lucario (Rescue Federation) Lucario_

_Alakazam (Rescue Federation) Alakazam_

_Well, I hope this helps if there was any confusion on characters. Now, on to Ch. 16!!!_

Ch. 16-Battle at the Icy Mountain: Part 2!

"Oh, wait," Articuno suddenly said, lowering his wings and looking off to the side. "I don't feel right starting this match with so many injured around here. It doesn't seem right not to get them some attention first. Especially the other Charmander over there."

"But how can they be helped now?" Rocket asked. "There's no one around here who could….."

"Isis!" Articuno called. Then a Pokemon wearing a black hooded cloak came out from behind the mountain. It walked up to Articuno.

"Yes?" The Pokemon's female voice asked.

"The Pokemon that aren't conscious, help them would you? Especially that Charmander. And will you stop wearing that cloak already?"

"No. But if you want I'll take the hood off." The Pokemon pulled down the hood on the cloak to reveal that she was a Pikachu. Although there was something abnormal about her. Her fur coloring was a light icy blue color. Her eyes were a Sapphire blue color. She turned and noticed Rocket staring at her. "I suppose you've never seen a blue Pikachu before. I'm different. Don't act so surprised like that."

The Pikachu named Isis walked over to where Wave and Blaze were. She put her hand in the center of Blaze's chest, and started chanting something that was neither Pokemon nor Human language. Her hand took on a white glow for a few seconds. Then she lifted it. The flame on Blaze's tail started to burn stronger, and brighter. "He'll wake up soon," Isis said.

She then walked to the others and treated them the same way. When she was finished she walked up to Articuno. "There. It's done. If you want them to wake up, all you have to do is tell them to awaken."

"Thank you Isis. You may go now." Isis nodded and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Rocket called to her. "What are you here, just a healer Pokemon? You knew when that Icy Flute was being stolen, right? Why didn't you help?"

"Because," She said, turning to him. "I'm only here as a healer. The Icy Flute is something Articuno alone is supposed to look after. If it gets stolen, it isn't my fault." She smiled, and walked up to him, holding out her hand. "It was nice meeting you, Rocket."

"Um, you too…?" Rocket said, shaking her hand. When Isis let go of his hand, he felt a tiny shock go through his right arm. _Wait, how does she know my name? And, what was that shock?_

"You know, kid, sometimes it pays to be different," Isis said. She then used an agility attack to return to her hiding place before Rocket could ask her any questions.

"Alright then," Articuno said, raising his wings once more. "All of you, AWAKEN!" At that word, the Pokemon that had fainted in battle opened their eyes, and stood. Each looked around, somewhat confused.

"Did we lose?" Pikachu asked.

"Hey!" Chikorita cried. "Where's Mitsumi and Piplup!"

"They're gone!" Tem exclaimed.

"Darkrai took them," Wave said.

"Darkrai?" Pikachu asked. "But, where? Where'd he take them?"

"How should I know?" Wave asked.

"He made off with the Icy Flute.," Rocket told everyone. "While you guys were out of it, I decided to fight Articuno solo for the right to go after the flute."

"Alone?" Lara asked. "But come on! I know you're a fire type, but alone against Articuno?"

"That's crazy!" Wonders shouted. "You don't even know very much about battling! And here you want to go it alone against a legendary Pokemon? Are you out of your mind!!"

"No," Rocket said. "I have to do this."

"All of you may want to stand back," Articuno said. "We're about to start our match."

"Blaze," Wave whispered to his partner. Blaze was awake now, but he wasn't on his feet. "What should we do now?"

"I'm not sure." Blaze said. "But, I don't think I'll be able to walk for a while."

"You should be sent home, to rest," Wave said.

"No," Blaze said. "I think in a while I'll be able to manage."

"You're gonna have to get home Blaze," Wave said. "Look, over there, see? Team Quest's Treasure Bag didn't get taken with them!" It was lying on the ground, not that far from Articuno. Wave ran to it and quickly pulled out the blue and purple crystal.

"Wave," Blaze said, trying to stand. "I'll be fine, alright? There's no need for me to go now."

"Don't worry," Wave said. "I'll file a report for us later. You get back now." He handed Blaze the Crystal.

"But I…."

"GO!" Wave said harshly. "I won't let you stay and get hurt anymore right now. Go rest." Blaze nodded.

"My home," Blaze said. Then, he vanished.

Pikachu picked up Team Quest's Treasure bag. "We'll take this back with us." Then, he moved out of the way. The other stood off to the side as well.

"But Pikachu," Chikorita said. "What are you gonna do with it?"

"Well," Pikachu said. "When we get back to town, you and the other members of Team Quest can take charge of it..."

"Okay," Chikorita said.

"Alright now," Articuno said. "Our battle begins, NOW!"

"This is nuts," Wonders mumbled to himself.

_Alright,_ Rocket thought. _I could probably end this fight with a flamethrower, but I said I wouldn't do that. So, what other attacks can I use?_ Before he could consider that, he was forced to dodge an Ice Beam that Articuno fired at him. _I gotta do something fast. Otherwise I may end up frozen here. _He looked at his claws. _Well being a Charmander, I probably at least know Scratch attack. _

He ran at Articuno, not realizing that as he did the claws on his right hand were glowing white. "Scratch!" He called out as he jumped into the air and struck Articuno in the chest with a Metal Claw attack. _Wait, that wasn't scratch._

"He just pulled off a Metal Claw," Wonders said in amazement. _He just became a Pokemon. How's that possible?!_

Articuno jumped back and kicked Rocket down with his talon, then flew up high into the air.

"He's gonna use fly!," Chikorita called.

"You gotta move!" Wonders shouted.

"I know that!" Rocket said, jumping up, and staring towards the sky. _But no matter where I move… from that height he can still come down pretty fast and hit me hard. I gotta do something. But I can't use fire attacks! _He then looked at his claws. "Well, these have to be good for something, right?" He said to himself.

Articuno then started his fast decent. Rocket used his claws to tear at the ground, and break it. Then he dug his way underneath where Articuno couldn't get to him. He soon heard Articuno zoom by aboveground and land. He was right near Rocket. _Okay, _Rocket thought. _He's close. I can come up and maybe strike with that attack I used before. I think it was a Metal Claw. _

He burrowed farther ahead, and then upwards quickly, his right claws glowing once again. When he came up he struck Articuno hard, sending the bird Pokemon reeling back a bit. _Still not enough_, Rocket thought. _Now what?_

Articuno aimed another ice beam at him, but as he tried to jump away it struck his right foot, freezing it solid. Then Articuno flew Rocket and struck him hard with his wing. Rocket was sent flying, and hit the ground hard. The ice around his foot broke on impact.

"Gah…," He said as he stood. _There has to be a way to put him down… but what? Maybe another Metal Claw. Wait! Maybe I can do two at once!_ He ran at Articuno, both of his claws glowing. He could feel the energy of the attack building up. The energy began to spark on Rocket's claws as he got closer to Articuno.

Articuno flew up in an attempt to dodge, but Rocket was already too close. Rocket jumped into the air and struck Articuno with two Metal Claw attacks. But, when he made contact with Articuno, the bird Pokemon was surrounded by a red crackling electricity. Articuno yelled out in pain, and then fell towards the ground.

"What did I just?….," Rocket asked himself.

" Was that an electric attack?!," Pikachu asked. " How could he use a…?"

" Looked like a red Thunderbolt," Chikorita said. " But it's not possible."

Rocket walked over to Articuno. The Pokemon had fainted. _That was too quick. It almost seemed easy. But, then again, what was that attack I used at the end? There's no way two Metal Claw attacks can do something like that. Was it really an electric attack? _

" I guess it's over then," Rocket said aloud.

" It is," Isis said, coming from behind the mountain with the hood of her cloak over her head this time. " Articuno can't battle anymore." She walked to Articuno and used the same healing technique on him that she used on the others. Then she backed away. " Awaken."

Articuno opened his eyes then and stood. He looked down at Isis. " Thank you."

Isis nodded. She was about to leave once again, when she turned to Rocket. " Kid, when you leave, follow those others back to town. Then find a Pokemon named Mark. He might be able to help you find that Darkrai."

" Alright," Rocket said. Then he whispered to her, " What was that shock I felt earlier?"

" Oh, just a bit of help," She answered. " Don't worry about it. Just remember what I said to you earlier. And don't forget to find Mark." That said, she left.

" Alright," Articuno said to Rocket. " You and your Totodile friend are granted permission to retrieve the Icy Flute. I wish you luck." Articuno then flew behind the mountain.

" So now what?," Chikorita asked.

" We go back," Pikachu said. " We have to report this to the Rescue Team Federation. We should also report what happened to Team Quest to the Exploration Guild."

" Wait," Lara said. " How are we gonna get back! We were lost just getting up here!"

" Don't worry about that," Wave said. " I can lead you back. I know the way."

Behind the mountain, Articuno was talking with Isis. " What did you do to that Charmander, anyways?"

" Nothing of your concern," Isis said.

" I think it is my concern," Articuno said. " Seeing as I'm the one who controls how long you're here."

" All I did was spark some of his powers for him. The kid's special. Like most of those others are. Articuno, did you know that half of them are human?"

" What?," Articuno asked. " Are you certain?"

" Of course I am. I felt it when I was healing them."

" I see," Articuno said. " Well, perhaps I can be of a bit more help to them. That flute is in the wrong hands. If they can get it back, it should be as soon as possible!" Articuno then flew back around the mountain, leaving Isis alone where she was.

" Such fools.," Isis said to herself. " The only thing those kids are going to end up doing is getting hurt. They should leave these things to the more experienced."

" You certain you know the way back?," Lara asked Wave.

" Well, we got up here that way," Wave answered. " So yeah."

" Okay then," Pikachu said. " Let's head back."

" Hold on a moment," Articuno said, flying up to them. " The Icy Flute needs to be retrieved as soon as possible." He looked to Rocket and Wonders. " I'll give the two of you a ride into the nearest town to get ready. Climb on my back."

" Aww…," Jones said. " They get to ride and we gotta walk all the way back?"

" I'm sorry," Articuno said. " But this is urgent."

" We understand," Tem said. " We can manage like this."

" Why'd you have to go and get us into this?," Wonders asked.

" It was the right thing to do," Rocket answered. " Let's go." He climbed onto Articuno's back, and Wonders did the same.

" Farewell," Articuno said, as it took off with it's two passengers and headed towards Treasure Town."

" We'd better go too.," Wave said. " Come on." Wave then began to lead the others down the same path that he and Blaze had taken in order to get to Mt. Avalanche.

" So what do we do once we get back?," Lara asked.

" First off," Pikachu said. " We report what happened to the Exploration Guild and the Rescue Team Federation. Then we rest." He was staring at the ground as he walked, as if thinking about something important. The others noticed this, but none of them questioned him on it.

" What about Mitsumi's Team?," Tem asked. " Will someone go after them?"

" Maybe," Wave answered. " Although, I could see if the Guild would approve the mission for my team. By tomorrow Blaze should be feeling better."

" He can heal that quickly?," Pikachu asked.

" I hope so," Wave whispered to himself as he nodded to the others. With that they walked on a while longer in silence. Until they heard voices from up ahead.

" Go FASTER! My gosh! I knew you were blind, but do you have to go so slow?!"

" Mew. For the last time… I AM NOT BLIND!!"

" Then come on! Mitsumi and Piplup are in trouble!"

" I know that!" The group walked a bit farther ahead to see Mew and Uxie coming up the path, arguing.

" Aren't they from Mitsumi's team?," Tem asked.

" Yeah they are!," Pikachu said. " Hey! Mew! Uxie!" The two stopped arguing and turned to the voice that had called them.

" Hey, it's the rookie team!," Mew said. " They were with Mitsumi and Piplup!" She floated up to them. " What happened?! Where are Mitsumi and Piplup! Do you know?! Tell us!! Tell us!!"

" Mew," Uxie said, floating up beside her. " Calm down and give them time to answer."

" About….them…," Pikachu said, not looking either Pokemon in the eye.

" They… kinda got kidnapped," Lara said.

" By who?," Uxie asked.

" Was it… Darkrai?," Mew asked. Everyone turned to stare at her.

" How… did you know that?," Wave asked.

" Yeah," Uxie said. " You told me that they were in danger. You never said anything about Darkrai though!"

" About that…," Mew said. " I forgot. But I remembered the danger part!"

Uxie sighed. " Mitsumi and Piplup had been gone a while. We decided to try and make contact with them to see if they were alright. But when Mew tried to get in touch with them telepathically, something else happened. I'm not sure what. But when she came out of it she started yelling at me that there was big trouble."

" Wait a second…," Wave said. " There was a Charmander that called out your name earlier on the battlefield. Any idea why?"

" I was in his dream!," Mew answered. " You see, for some reason, I made contact with the Charmander named Rocket instead of Mitsumi. He told me that he was put into a nightmare by Darkrai and that everyone was in danger! So, I used my powers to mentally slap him and try to wake him up!"

" Seems we're too late," Uxie said. " If Darkrai's already gone then, and he's taken Mitsumi and Piplup, we should go back to the guild."

" You know," Mew said. " We probably wouldn't have been late if you weren't levitating so slow Uxie!"

" So you're blaming this on me?," Uxie asked. " Well maybe we could have gotten here faster if you would've explained clearly to me what it was you were talking about."

" What would that have done?!," Mew asked. " Helped you find a short cut or something?! I doubt it slowpoke!"

" Uh… guys?," Tem said.

" Well if you're so much faster than I am, why didn't you just go on ahead?!," Uxie asked.

" Guys…," Tem said again, louder this time.

" Because I figured if I went on ahead, you'd get yourself lost!," Mew answered.

" How can I get lost! I'm psychic like you are!"

" Yeah…," Mew said. " But that doesn't account for how smart you are."

" Will you two just stop arguing already!!," Lara asked, getting annoyed. " Seriously. There are more important things to do right now!"

" Are you saying I'm stupid!," Uxie asked Mew, completely ignoring Lara.

" I don't' know. Maybe," Mew answered.

" Look me in the eye and say that."

" I can't. You're blind!"

" I'll show you blind!" Uxie slightly opened his right eye, revealing an extremely bright and colorful light that seemed to cause Mew to go into a trancelike state. Then she fainted. Once Mew was down, Uxie closed his eye completely again.

" Uxie! What did you do to her?!!," Pikachu asked.

" I didn't hurt her…," Uxie answered.

" But what did you do?!," Pikachu asked again.

Uxie looked at Mew and scratched his head. " Um… I'm not really sure. I don't think it's um… permanent though. Anyways, we should all head back to town and access this problem. I can transport everyone to Treasure Town. Unless you'd rather keep walking."

" No! Let's go!," Jones said eagerly.

" Be quiet, lazy," Lara said.

" Okay then," Uxie said. " I'm assuming you're all in agreement on this. Let's go." With that, all of them disappeared.

**What will happen next? Will Rocket and Wonders be able to locate Darkrai? What will Team Adventure and the remainder of Team Quest do now? What in the world did Uxie do to Mew anyways?! Read on to find out!- Ch. 17- Hopefully coming soon. **


End file.
